Legolas y Tauriel Vol II
by DeNilePrincess
Summary: Que paso después de esta gran historia? -Continuación de Legolas y Tauriel. Su boda, Sus recuerdos, Romanticismo y Emoción ahora que el anillo único y Sauron llegaron para complicarlo todo. Quienes sacaran provecho de esta situación?
1. Chapter 1

Legolas y Tauriel Vol, 2.

_Retomando del final._

_EPILOGO. Tomado del libro de Bilbo._

_En el bosque verde, se levantó un reino que derrumbo las sombras, las alimañas y la maldad antes ahí contenida, su rey era apuesto y su reina era bella, ambos eran justos y nobles, cuentan las leyendas que ella era plebeya y que el Rey desafío reinos y a su propio padre por ella. Que es posible salir de la noche para encontrarse con el resplandor de la verdad, que ella dejo las sombras para regresar a su amado, que el disputo su amor con un príncipe enano, y que un brujo blanco la saco de un hechizo._ _Tres estrellas les obsequiaron 3 herederos, expertos militares y apuestos elfos, todos varones. En su mesa se respira aire de hogar y calidez, cenan frecuentemente con Reyes y reinas de otros lugares como los reyes de Gondor, donde la reina es elfo, la mejor amiga de la Reina Tauriel, los visita un hobbit y un mago. Los reyes reconquistaron el reino del bosque negro hecho pedazos por el ejército enano y lo levantaron de las cenizas. Ahora en su morada sólo se escuchan risas, se respira plenitud._

**8 Años después.**

**Capítulo 1. "El mundo ha cambiado"**

I amar prestar aen

"El mundo ha cambiado"

Han mathon ne nen

"Lo siento en el agua"

Han mathon ne chae

"Lo siento en la tierra"

A han noston ned ´wilith

"Lo huelo en el aire"

EN EL BOSQUE VERDE.

Legolas abrió los ojos lentamente, suspiro y se giró sobre la cama, se encontró con el hermoso rostro de su esposa que dormía profundamente, suspiro, y miro hacia el balcón de su alcoba, antes de su padre, la habían reconstruido después de la batalla con los enanos. Se filtró la luz del incipiente amanecer.

\- Tauriel estas en mi cama, eres mi reina, somos uno mismo unidos por la luz, nada volverá a separarnos nunca.- pensaba mientras la observaba. De nuevo suspiro lleno de paz.

Tauriel seguía dormida, respirando con tranquilidad. El tomo entre sus dedos uno de sus largos mechones rojos, jugueteaba con el, hasta que lo acercó a su nariz y aspiro su aroma como si contuviera un perfume mágico.

Tauriel abrió los ojos, lentamente.

Legolas se inclinó sobre ella, beso sus labios, varias veces y en cada beso una declaración...- Mi reina, -mi estrella blanca, -mi luz, -mía, Tauriel respiraba lentamente y sonreía. Le rodeo el cuello con los brazos, y le dio un profundo, largo y apasionado beso, Legolas la abrazo por la cintura y la pego a su cuerpo, Correspondiendo al beso, perdido en instantes de amor entre sus sábanas de seda.

\- Otro día maravilloso- Dijo Tauriel mirando al balcón.

\- Otro día de paz-

\- Un día más sin tu Padre.-

\- Como dije, de paz...el sabe donde estamos Tauriel-

\- Su orgullo aún es muy grande-

\- La derrota tiene un sabor muy amargo para los elfos, para el, un Rey de elfos militares... Me sorprende que siga vivo, pero aún vive...lo siento-

\- Si aún vive, debería vivir aquí con nosotros Legolas, debería conocer a Athael, Lerien y Mithel...son sus linaje-

\- Algún día Tauriel, cuando este listo, no creo aún que la bondad haya llegado al corazón de mi padre.-

Tauriel vio en los ojos de Legolas, añoranza y un poco de tristeza.

Se acercó al balcón y recordó a Thranduil ...un Rey de Hielo. Sintió venir sobre ella una ola enorme de emociones por su antes Rey, protector y ejemplo. Después principal enemigo, responsable de casi haber perdido la cordura y el amor de su hijo.

Un escalofrío la recorrió.

.

.

.

.

EN LAS MINAS DE MORÍA.

Kili, y su hermano vivían en el reino bajo la montaña, a menudo asistían a Moría el otro gran Reino enano, Kili y su hermano aún eran solteros.

A Kili aún se le notaban en el rostro trastros de tristeza.

Cuando salían a contemplar la luna, comenzaron a notar que la naturaleza de fuera estaba marchita, las flores habían perdido sus colores, el césped se había puesto casi negro.

\- Aún la recuerdas? - Le pregunto Fili.

\- Andavë enyaluvanyet ( La recordare siempre)

\- Algún día la verás de nuevo,-

-Enquentuvalmë/lvë: Volveremos a hablarnos, ella es buena.

\- Entonces deja ya la sombra de tu tristeza detrás, regresa a ser el feliz que eras hermano.-

Fili miro al cielo y suspiro al verlo sin estrellas frente a el.

\- No puedo-

.

.

.

.

EN RIVENDELL.

Aragorn y Arwen se encontraban de viaje con su pequeño hijo y heredero, Rivendell vivía en paz con el Rey Elrond. Pero había rumores de que el Rey no se encontraba sólo.

.

.

.

.

EN EL BOSQUE VERDE.

Esa noche a Legolas y Tauriel se les anunció su visita.

Tauriel bajo con un vestido color perla, ceñido y suelto sólo al casi tocar el suelo. Tenía aberturas de la rodilla al piso de cada lado, lucia una corona pequeña que estaba hecha de ramas de roble que entretejían esmeraldas, Su cabello más lacio que nunca, sólo sostenido con su corona.

Legolas iba con una túnica larga color plata, su corona era prominente y hermosa de Roble con zafiros, sobresalían más sus hermosos ojos.

El arpa comenzó a sonar.

Entraron al comedor, en la larga mesa de roble, en sus asientos... sus hijos sentados y Elrond, juntó a el...Lady Galadriel.

Los ojos de Tauriel se encontraron con los de ella y la reina del bosque verde sintió su corazón detenerse.

.

.

.

.

Gracias especiales a quienes motivaron e hiceron posible esta historia. BRENDA 97, WATERSAUGUSTUS, TAURIEL765, ANA, YUKI, Y SAHETHEL SALVATORE. Tomare en cuenta todos sus Reviews, Gracias! Los adoro!.

Espero sus reviews y opiniones. Les amo.


	2. Chapter 2

Tauriel y Legolas.

Capítulo 2.

Tauriel sintió su garganta ponerse seca y se puso tensa. Miro hacia un lado, observo los árboles y su quietud, su majestuosa y hermosa paz, los verdes que los vestían, de Esmeralda era su corazón, verdes en tantas escalas y tan brillantes y contrastantes, llego la tranquilidad, la quietud que el bosque le otorgaba, su bosque, su hogar. Se llenó los pulmones de oxígeno puro y embriagador, el ambiente era su cómplice y la envolvía en calma.

Elrond sólo la observo fijamente pero con simpatía. Los herederos de Legolas conocían bien a su madre y enseguida se tensaron.

El ambiente se volvió muy pesado, como si el aire se hubiera vuelto espeso.

Legolas sintió volver a el los recuerdos de cuando le había pedido a su padre su propia muerte, de cuando sintió a Tauriel pérdida, sintiéndose sólo en la oscuridad, sólo Aragorn había estado con el hasta el final e incluso el había sufrido la maldad de esa reina elfo. Así que reunió saliva al saber que Tauriel estaría más afectada que el y dijo claramente - Que hace ella aquí? No es bienvenida / Vanya sínomello ( que se vaya! ) su vez era tranquila pero estaba llena de amenaza. Cuando Legolas actuaba así frente a Tauriel le recordaba mucho a Thranduil

-Ocólien sina pitya anna len/ Yo la he traído porque es importante- le respondió Elrond con tranquilidad. - Ella es aún una reina elfo, necesitamos hablar, algo esta pasando en la tierra media.

Tauriel guerrera como era, reunió fuerza y pudo abrir palabra.

\- No confiamos en ella- Dijo.- Retirense a sus entrenamientos ( les dijo a sus hijos, quienes vieron a Galadriel con desconfianza y se marcharon excusándose de la mesa). Cuando se retiraron por completo y después de un incómodo silencio Galadriel hablo. Levantó su hermoso rostro y los miro a ambos fijamente y sin remordimiento.

\- El pasado no consumado se vuelve ceniza, no vivamos en asuntos olvidados- Legolas la miraba con hostilidad, no le creía palabra alguna, sus ojos azules brillaban más- tu padre aún vive...esta con Saruman en su fortaleza- le dijo a ambos.

\- El sabe donde encontrarnos- le dijo Legolas con frialdad. - no es grata su presencia en mi reino, bendiciones habrían caído sobre este reino si usted hubiera estado presente el día de la batalla con los enanos, hubiera preferido su vida a la de cualquier hermano elfo-

Tauriel miro a Legolas, recordó la batalla, los elfos caídos, los incendios, muchos enanos murieron, tantas muertes, mucha desgracia por la ambición de unos cuantos. En su mente una canción de luto cantada por la noche. Daba pena, daba asco, daba lástima y a pesar de todo ella y Legolas amaban a Thranduil con toda el alma.

El silencio se abrió nuevamente.

\- Legolas, si nuestras sospechas son ciertas un gran mal acecha a la tierra media, un mal antiguo y muy poderoso- le explico Elrond.- Hilyala arin yéva vinya ré/ No podemos ignorarlo. - Miro a Tauriel - es maldad que crece entre las sombras. - su voz era casi un susurro al final.

Legolas sintió a Tauriel tensarse bajo su brazo.

\- Celebra un concilio en Rivendell, asistiremos, pero no puedo tener en mi casa al motivo de nuestra casi destrucción,y pesar de eso contarás con nuestro apoyo- le dijo Legolas con promesa.

\- Nan alasseä / Lo sé, gracias- Respondió Elrond.

-Vanyan merela almarelya / Me voy deseándoles buena fortuna- dijo Galadriel.

\- Vanta máravë Nai Eru varyuva len/ Ve con bien y que la luz te guarde- le dijo Tauriel sólo a Elrond.

Elrond y Galadriel se inclinaron y se marcharon.

Legolas giró su cuerpo y tomo la mano de Tauriel.

\- Estas bien?- la miraba a los ojos con intensidad e interés.

\- Que ha sido eso?-

\- El mal en casa-

\- Sentí mi sangre hervir al verla, quería sacar mi daga y matarla-

\- Tu siempre serás impulsiva- la miro con mucha ternura.

\- Imprudente-

\- No, amo lo que eres Tauriel, sino no serias tu...y te amo así-

Tauriel le dio un corto beso.- Maldad en la tierra media, yo también he sentido el mundo distinto . Debemos intervenir-

\- Sabía que querrías hacerlo-

\- Extraño mis dagas y se que tu extrañas el arco-

Legolas sonrió.

\- Dejemos a los chicos a cargo, hay algo que debemos hacer antes de ir a Rivendell-

\- Quiero visitar a Aragorn en Gondor-

\- Si, antes de eso.-

\- Que es?-

\- Ya te diré en el camino-

Se vistieron para salir sin ropas elaboradas, sus trajes eran elegantes, bordados en oro y plata pero listos para la batalla, armadura incorporada en la tela de un metal finísimo y liviano. La falda de Tauriel era de cuero negro en tiras colgando. Ambos con sus coronas. Y escoltados por tres carruajes.

Dentro del carruaje real, se recordaron en su asiento, hasta casi dormirse tomados de la mano. Legolas la miraba, siempre lo hacia. Hablo:

-Méralyë vesta ni/ cásate conmigo-

\- ya estamos casados-

\- de nuevo-

Tauriel bajo la mirada apenada.

-Nai cala hendelyato laituva i hendenyat/ la luz de tus ojos bendice los míos, no me ocultes tu luz-

\- Legolas órenyallo/desde el fondo de mi corazón...te amo-

\- entonces despierta conmigo cada mañana, jamás me dejes en soledad-

-Nai sílë findelyo caluva tienyanna oialë/ para siempre la luz de mi ser iluminara tu camino-

Legolas la tomo de la cintura, sus narices se besaron, sus ojos se encontraron y las palabras ya no eran necesarias, comulgaban con el alma.

Los reyes del bosque verde, hermosos, abrazados, las gemas en sus coronas brillaban intentando competir con sus ojos.

El carruaje se detuvo y Legolas salió,

\- Que hacemos en el castillo de Saruman?-

\- Tenemos un asunto pendiente con el-

Legolas miro a Tauriel largamente,

\- Se lo que planeas, no resultará.-

\- Dudo que lo sepas, y si, si resultara-

Por una ventana, unos ojos color verde intensos y seductores los miraban, dedos rubios y largos tomaban las cortinas con fuerza.

Entraron al frío y simple castillo de Saruman, después de unos minutos al mago accedió a la cámara principal a recibirlos.

\- Reyes del bosque Verde, es un placer recibirlos, a que debo el honor?-

Tauriel hablo. - Venimos a ver a Thranduil-

\- Me temo que..-

\- No puedes negarnos una audiencia con el, tal vez ello provocaría que la milicia del bosque verde deje de proteger tu castillo de...alimañas-

Saruman la observo con desagrado,

Legolas lo miro como si sus pupilas fuesen sus flechas listas,

\- Sal ahora amigo mío, los tuyos te reclaman!-

De la puerta donde Saruman había entrado salió Thranduil,vestido en lujosa túnica hasta el suelo, todavía portaba su antigua corona. Se veía como si hubiera sido ayer, su luz contrastaba con lo sombrío del lugar.

\- Déjenos por favor mago blanco- le dijo Tauriel,

Saruman la miro con mucho desagrado sin disimular, Legolas sonrió divertido, y el mago blanco abandonó el lugar, no sin antes decir -Si me necesitas di mi nombre-

Los tres elfos en la cámara de un mago, los tres reyes del mismo reino, sin poder ocultarse.

Como Galadriel a Thranduil no se le notaban resentimientos.

\- He venido a pedirte que regreses-

Thranduil miro a Tauriel como si le hubiese dicho que los cerdos volaban, ella lo ignoro y continuo:

\- Tienes tres nietos, fuertes soldados, elfos de bien, el reino está en paz, y somos tu familia-

\- Estoy seguro de que mi hijo no comparte tu sentir, yo no lo comparto, no soy capaz de regresar derrotado, defraude a MI PUEBLO- las últimas palabras las grito y retumbaron en toda la habitación.

Tauriel lo miro con rabia por primera vez en su existencia.

\- Defraudaste a TU HIJO, a un amigo, y a mi, que aunque sólo soy plebeya para ti, para siempre serás lo más parecido a un padre, los motivos de tu mente retorcida para tus decisiones sólo son tuyas, casi morimos por tus ideas para tu pueblo, pero henos aquí, te hemos perdonado, vuelve a casa-

Thranduil apretó los labios con fuerza, y miro a Tauriel como si le hubiese abofeteado.

-Bien, nos vamos a Rivendell, hay un concilio y...-

\- No puede haber tres reyes- la interrumpió Thranduil

\- Es que tu ambición no conoce fin padre? Todo, todo lo que hiciste fue sólo por tu corona! - Legolas tomo su corona y la arrojo a los pies de su padre, - Pues tenla! tenla! No la quiero! Sólo quiero ser feliz! No intervengas con mi familia ni con La Paz de nuestro pueblo porque como te la otorgo de vuelta así no dudare en quitártela- Legolas tenía los ojos humedecidos pero lágrimas no abandonaron sus ojos.

Thranduil lo miro en silencio.

\- No quiero que vengas con nosotros, vuelve a casa, conoce a mis hijos, cuida el reino y...no te metas en problemas- Legolas hablaba con dureza y amargura. Ya se había dado la vuelta para no mirarlo.

Tauriel se quitó su corona, y la extendió a Thranduil, el la tomo y le dijo.

\- Tu naciste...para ser lo que eres, la reina del bosque verde y del corazón de Legolas hoja verde.-

Los ojos de Tauriel brillaron con esperanza. Hizo una reverencia y salió tras Legolas que ya se había ido.

Legolas y Tauriel se fueron a Gondor a caballo, dejaron los carruajes para el Rey Thranduil. Y mientras cabalgaban el sol iluminaba sus cabellos , en el de Tauriel brotó una diadema de Oro y esmeraldas y en Legolas le ataba el cabello un trío de hojas de oro. Que resaltaban de su cabeza.

Cabalgaban con fuerza, se miraron y sonrieron, como cuando todo comenzó.

.

.

.

Chicos gracias por sus reviews, disculpen la tardanza, he estado súper ocupada. Ustedes son mi inspiración.


	3. Chapter 3

**LEGOLAS Y TAURIEL VOL. 2**

**CAPITULO 3**

**EL DIA DE NUESTRA UNION**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cabalgaron todo el día, de vez en cuando se encontraban con algún araña, que nunca estaba sola siempre eran alrededor de seis, enormes y rápidas, y se entretenían matándolas, cuando Tauriel clavó su daga en la última que seguía viva, Legolas la miro y su mente se llenó de recuerdos:

-_-FLASHBACK/MEMORIASPASADAS- LA BODA-_

_Legolas jugueteaba con sus flechas, que descansaban en su bolsa de cuero, mientras contemplaba el atardecer, ya se encontraba vestido, llevaba un pantalón negro con botas de cuero del mismo tono, su túnica era gris claro con hojas bordadas en el pecho con hilos de plata, tan elegante, tan Gallardo, sobre su cabello rubio como el sol una corona de roble ya descansaba, poco después de la batalla con los enanos se realizo su coronación como Rey, desde entonces ya no vestía todas sus ropas verdes y era raro que saliera con la milicia, sus asuntos a tratar eran más burocráticos, la pasaba a veces un poco mal porque Tauriel seguía saliendo con los elfos militares a patrullar, eso sólo duro un par de días pues el apresuro la boda todo lo que pudo. Se sentia incomdo de verla partir, verla pederse cabalgando con ese cabello pelirrojo ondulándose con el viento perdiéndose en el bosque...no, no se sentia bien, solo cuando estaba con el..._

_\- Señor, ya está todo listo- las palabras del elfo asistente lo tomaron por sorpresa, fueron agua para un sediento, las había esperado tanto..._

_Legolas se levantó, el elfo asistente le coloco una capa que era tan larga como fina y sedosa hecha de seda de plata que le arrastraba al caminar. Se miro al espejo, penso que tal vez jamas llegaría a ser Rey, y ahora, todo había cambiado._

_El bosque verde se veía como nunca antes, sobre los árboles habían todo tipo de flores blancas. Iluminaban linternas las copas superiores de los árboles y todo tenía un aura etérea, aunque prevalecían en si los gordos y firmes troncos de roble como tallados por escultores en formas regulares y bellas y el verde Esmeralda de sus copas._

_Existía un pasillo enorme, el pasillo de la entrada que guiaba al trono, muchos eran los invitados, y estaban de pie, algunos sobre la copa de los árboles y otros en las escalinatas, no había ninguno sobre el pasillo, ese sería sólo para la novia... la nueva reina del bosque verde._

_Entre los asistentes había reyes humanos, incluido Theoden de Rohan, y Aragorn de Gondor. Había también Reyes Elfos, Lord Celeborn estaba ahí, Elrond también, varios magos que incluían a Saruman y Gandalf y todos los habitantes del reino del bosque verde, todos vestían sus ropas de Gala y miraban el pasillo con ánimo y ansia._

_Cuando el pasillo terminaba estaba el trono y juntó a este se había colocado uno igual de grande estaban en alto iluminados y hechos de maderas preciosas con gariboleos elegantes._

_Por fin Tauriel se presento en el pasillo, llevaba un vestido de novia en color blanco puro, etereo, de seda que casi podrias jurar que se derretia sobre ella, sobre su cabeza, sostenido por un par de pasadores de oro blanco un velo tan largo como el vestido que arrastraba unos metros, bordados en el area de su pecho se encontraban hojas y simbologia elfica, y a traves el velo podias ver su larga melena peliroja, y sus castaños ojos llenos de esperanza, cuando la vieron todos los invitados parecieron contener el aliento, para al final hacer exclamaciones de admiración, Legolas se congelo en cuanto la miro, y sintio que se encontraba en la tierra sin tiempo de los elfos de la que alguna vez he había hablado su padre, sentía que casi había dejado e respirar, comenzaron a escucharse arpas y violines y algunos elfos de voz melodiosa comenzaron a cantar._

_Ella comenzó a caminar hacia el y todo se volvió muy lento y al mismo tiempo muy rápido. Hasta qué se encontró ahí frente a el y sus ojos se dijeron - Hola-._

_Frente a ellos un elfo más anciano que el tiempo que tenía la tierra media en esta era. Vestía de color gris en una túnica larga y aunque no tenía barba ni arrugas algo en su semblante te inspiraba mucho mucho respeto._

_\- Henos aquí reunidos para celebrar la unión de dos almas que serán la realeza y la guía del pueblo de este bosque -_

_Y después de una corta ceremonia que cada presente escucho con mucho respeto llego la parte en la que el elfo anciano pidió a Legolas y Tauriel sus votos sagrados. Mientras sostenía en su mano una rama que merecía más un vaculo que un bastón._

_Legolas tomo aire y por primera vez en su vida...se sintió nervioso. Jamás ni en la batalla más aguerrida y comenzó a pronunciar las palabras que los uñirían por siempre:_

_Ten Legolas antan sinë vanimë loss, Nai cala hendelyato laituva i hendenyat, melmenyanen Ocólien sina pitya anna / Yo Legolas, me entrego a ti, sabiendo que la magia de nuestro amor es caminar juntos, quiero ser tu compañero todos los días de mi vida._

_Tauriel lo miro todo el tiempo a los ojos y a su vez ella también hablo:_

_Ten Tauriel antan sinë vanimë loss, Nai cala hendelyato laituva i hendenyat, melmenyanen Ocólien sina pitya anna / Yo Tauriel , me entrego a ti, sabiendo que la magia de nuestro amor es caminar juntos, quiero ser tu compañera todos los días de mi vida._

_Dicho esto el elfo anciano unió sus manos y los toco con el vaculo de madera, se hizo una luz tan clara y bella como celestial ente albos y el terminar su brillo en la cabeza de Tauriel ya descansaba una corona de roble, sólo un poco más pequeña que la que Legolas portaba._

_Alassië nar i hendu i cenantet/** Pueblo del bosque verde he aquí a sus reyes.**_

_Todos los presentes irrumpieron en aplausos estruendosos. Aragorn sonreia de oreja a oreja y su corazon estaba lleno de dicha por su amigo del alma._

_Y Legolas y Tauriel se besaron._

_Después se sentaron uno junto al otro, en los tronos del bosque verde._

_\- FIN DEL RECUERDO-_

_._

_._

_._

_._

\- En que piensas Legolas?- le pregunto la pelirroja mirándolo con suspicacia. - Tienes una sonrisa que...-

\- En ti, naturalmente...casi desde que te vi nacer, pero justo hace unos momentos pensaba en el día de nuestra unión- Le dio un tirón a su caballo, y la beso.

* * *

**OK NO TENGO EXCUSA ****PERO YA**

**ESTOY DE VUELTA PARA ****ACTUALIZAR CADA S****EMANA**

** Y PARA COMPLACER SUS ****PETICIONES, LES QUIERO!**

**Déjeme reviews! Dejenme sus opiniones, saben que para mi son muy importantes y me motivan a continuar.**


	4. Chapter 4

_ Primero que nada gracias especiales a Matsuri Brief, Tauriel Femenina, sofia, ana, y mis demás lectores. Sus reviews me alientan, que opinan?. Les invito a visitar mi blog es h.t.t.p. : /. . blogspot . mx, si van recuerden que va todo junto. Sin puntos hasta fictiondenileprincess, que contiene las fotos de inspiracion, el contenido de capitulos y un poco mas de mi. _

* * *

**LEGOLAS Y TAURIEL VOL. 2**

**CAPITULO 4.**

**Sigo enamorado de todo lo que eres.**

.

.

.

El concilio acerca de la nueva amenaza había sido largo y aburrido en Rivendel (para gusto de Legolas), sin embargo Galadriel aún no contaba con evidencia contundente del gran mal que los acechaba y la mayoría voto por no hacer gran labor al respecto, solo seguirían investigando a través del gran mago blanco Saruman.

Tauriel estaba algo molesta pues ella sentía cambios en la naturaleza, sentía que estaba cambiando algo en la tierra media, un gran mal crecía, sin embargo todos parecían querer ignorarlo porque no sentian a sus pueblos directamente afectados o involucrados _aun._

Los únicos que mostraban mayor interés al tema eran Legolas y Kili quienes lo hacían para agradar a Tauriel, Si, Kili se había presentado con su hermano en representación de su pueblo, Legolas tenso su mandíbula al verlo y en todo momento tuvo aferrada a Tauriel de su mano.

-Oh deja de actuar de forma tan infantil- Le reprocho ella.

-Es que nunca cambiaran los enanos? Siguen siendo feos y huelen mal- Le respondió Legolas arrugando la nariz y levantando su tono de voz.

Los hermanos enanos cínicos como eran solo sonrieron ante el comentario a pesar de que se sentían realmente ofendidos. Fili no olvidaba el gran dolor que Kili sufrió por el amor de Tauriel. Y no podía evitar mirarla como intentado ver que era lo que su hermano había visto en ella y no pudo encontrar en una chica de su propia raza.

En ocasiones la miraba tan profundamente que olvidaba poner atención a lo que se hablaba, o ladeaba inconscientemente la cabeza para mayor concentración, era tal su determinación que de pronto se sorprendió a el mismo no observándola, sino _contemplándola. L_egolas los miraba con rabia pues en ocasiones que volteaba los dos hermanos miraban fijamente a su esposa, quien miro siempre atentamente a quien tomaba la palabra.

Finalmente al despedirse casi todos los asistentes estrecharon abrazos, Aragorn no asistió y Legolas lo lamento pues extrañaba a su amigo. Sin embargo no pudo negarse cuando Elrond solicito una audiencia privada, se fue hacia su despacho a regañadientes, momento que Kili aprovecho para hacer lo mismo con Tauriel. Fili solo los observo a la distancia mientras saludaba a Gandalf.

Tauriel accedio a hablar a solas con Fili. Ella se consideraba lo suficientemente madura como para hablar con el que alguna vez participo en un hechizo contra su voluntad, pero sabía que el corazón de Kili era puro y bueno.

En el puente de Rivendel, Kili le hablo a Tauriel en lenguaje khuzdûl, que era el idioma enano porque sabia que pocos lo hablaban y así los curiosos se mantendrían al margen.

El volvia a perderse entre praderas al mirarla, su corazón comenzaba a brincar histérico de alegría y sus ojos brillaban dilatados.

\- _Ma khajimi ishmukhûh magh ibndikhûh khama ma athhôrizu ubahum_/ Cuando te vi por primera vez y hasta el dia de hoy, sigo enamorado de todo lo que eres reina del bosque… _Mukhuh Mahal udnîn zu ra sanzigil umkhûh zu/_ Se que somos muy diferentes, que mi pueblo es alegre y hosco, sin contar con mi estatura, parco en todos los sentidos, y tu eres todo lo que yo no soy y no es que anhele ser como tu pero es como si esa diferencia me envolviera y la verdad, _Achùshôm ganagifi …ughlekh ya ghureg…., nidif binghureg_./ no quisiera nunca salir de ella…se que obre mal…seria tal vez estúpido decirte que lo hice por amor y eso todo lo justifica, _Ma ôhfûkizu kuthu khathuzh aslônî. Ni ma mahùlchùp agrîfumùn hi ya._/ es que para mi seria un sueño que tu algún día lograras amarme…-

Tauriel lo miro con mirada serena y le dijo. –Lo se, lo se.-

La mirada de el se ilumino.

-Entre nosotros no hay engaños ni falsedades, yo lo se Kili y no te guardo rencor.-

-Tauriel yo…- Y se acerco a ella con seguridad, sintiendo su corazón y su cuerpo temblar. Sus ojos negros perforando el iris de los ojos hierba de Tauriel.

Súbitamente una flecha partió en dos la brecha de espacio entre ellos perdiéndose en la cascada al fondo.

Ambos voltearon para ver llegar a Legolas bastante molesto.

-Elrond convoca nuestra presencia- Dijo sin mirar a Kili. Sin respirar.

-Pensé que solo te necesitaba _a ti_\- le replico Tauriel.

-No es asi, el te necesita…y _yo también_.-

-Comprendo…con permiso príncipe-, le dijo a Kili, despidiéndose con una reverencia a la que el correspondió.-

Parecia que Legolas seguía sin respirar y tenía intención de seguir a Tauriel dirigiéndole a Kili una mirada asesina. Pero se detuvo y le dijo.

_-La próxima vez que la mires así la flecha terminara en tu pecho_.-

Kili sonrio insolente y le dijo, -_El día que quieras una pelea real, búscame niño elfo_\- y se fue no sin antes levantar su hacha de forma desafiante.

Legolas lo iba a seguir pero Tauriel lo llamo.


	5. Chapter 5

**LEGOLAS.**

Legolas tenia ganas de golpearlo con fuerza, de enterrar una flecha en lo profundo del corazón del enano Kili. Pero se detuvo, se detuvo por ella...ella siempre seria su prioridad..el siempre respondería a su llamado.

Se dio la vuelta con rapidez y siguio esa voz, esa voz que le llamaba, la voz de su estrella blanca.

.

.

.

**FILI**

Fili esperaba a Kili sentado en una de las bancas de Rivendell, admirando el paisaje..si eso debía darle a los elfos, ellos eran bellos, y todo lo que hacían, en todo lo que existían eran bellos, en donde andaban, vivían y lo que hacían, ellos eran criaturas únicas en la tierra media, Fili jamas había conocido un elfo de buen corazón, todos con los que se había topado detestaban a los enanos solo por ser de esa raza, su raza, se creían superiores, tenían un ego enorme y su niñez había estado plagada de cuentos que hacían burla de los elfos o los consideraban criaturas traicioneras, como cuando no ayudaron a los enanos en aquella batalla de antaño...y ahora su hermano, quien habia sido criado con los mismos principios, quien era su compañero de juegos al reirse de los eflos, estaba perdidamente enamorado de una elfo, y habia recurrido a la magia para intentar retenerla, el de verdad la amaba, lo había visto sufrir mucho por ella, y sabia que su corazón seguia entregado a Tauriel del bosque verde.

El lo veia cada noche sentarse el filo del balcon de su alcoba contemplando la luna y cantando una canción para tratar de consolar a su corazón roto. Recordandole tortuosamente los dias que compartio con ella, hechizada pero con ella, cuando pensaba que seria su esposa, cuando pensaba en ella como suya.

_**RECUERDO DEL PASADO-CANCION DE KILI**_

_Yo pienso que no son tan inútiles las noches que te dí. _  
_te marchas y qué, yo no intento discutírtelo, _  
_lo sabes y lo sé. _  
_Al menos quédate sólo esta noche, _  
_prometo no tocarte, está segura, _  
_tal vez es que me voy sintiendo solo, _  
_porque conozco esa sonrisa tan definitiva, _  
_tu sonrisa que a mí mismo me abrió tu paraíso. _  
_Se dice que con cada hombre hay una como tú, _  
_pero mi sitio luego lo ocuparás con alguno _  
_igual que yo, mejor, lo dudo. _  
_¿por qué esta vez agachas la mirada, _  
_me pides que sigamos siendo amigos? _  
_¿amigos para qué, maldita sea? _  
_a un amigo lo perdono, pero a tí te amo, _  
_pueden parecer banales mis instintos naturales. _  
_Hay una cosa que yo no te he dicho aún, _  
_que mis problemas, ¿sabés qué? se llaman: "tú". _  
_sólo por eso tu me ves hacerme el duro _  
_para sentirme un poquito más seguro. _  
_Y si no quieres ni decir en qué he fallado, _  
_recuerda que también a tí te he perdonado, _  
_y en cambio tú dices "lo siento, no te quiero" _  
_y te me vas con esta historia entre tus dedos. _  
_¡qué vas a hacer!, _  
_busca una excusa y luego márchate. _  
_porque de mí no debieras preocuparte, _  
_no debes provocarme. _  
_que yo te escribiré un par de canciones _  
_tratando de esconder mis emociones. _  
_pensando, pero poco, en las palabras, _  
_y hablaré de la sonrisa..._

Y aunque el...Fili nunca se hubiera enamorado sentía su corazón romperse con el de su hermano, porque lo veía morir un poco cada día, y no podía hacer nada por el. Y ahi estaban en Rivendell en el concilio contra la nueva maldad que acecha a la tierra media y el se habia puesto una mascara de fortaleza, solo para ella, solo para verla, cuando se entero que ella asitiria, recordo verle en los ojos nuevamente esa alegría, su hermano había vuelto...

Cuando la vio de nuevo vestida distinta con su corona de reina tan discreta, la observo frente a el en el concilio donde todos hablaban y se dio cuenta de que era buena, como no serlo si alguna vez salvo la vida de su hermano...y era bella, muy muy bella.

Escucho los pasos de su hermano acercarse y eso lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Hola hermano...como te fue?, cuando nos iremos?-

-Aun no...Elrond la llamo...-

-Quieres quedarte por eso?-

-Te sorprende?-

-No. Aun la amas.-

-Haremos un poco de tiempo aqui, en Rivendel los elfos son mas hospitalarios que los del bosque verde.-

-Pues vamos a comer algo! Esta comida elfica es de dieta...-

.

.

.

.

**TAURIEL**

Me adelante, sabia que Legolas me seguiría, siempre lo hace, entre al despacho de Elrond y el me esperaba tranquilo observando el paisaje desde su balcón privado.

-_Elen síla lúmenn Elrond/ _Querido Rey Elrond- Dijo Tauriel, haciendo una reverencia.

-_síla ned lû e-govaded/_Reina del bosque verde.- Contesto este haciendo de nuevo una reverencia.

-Legolas me dijo que deseaba vernos. El no tardara. Como se encuentra Arwen?-

-Mi hija regresara pronto de su viaje.- Contesto el con tristeza en la voz.

-_Le suilannon?/ _Que ocurre?-

-Ella fue a la tierra sin tiempo de los elfos, fue a pedir que su inmortalidad le sea retirada...-

Tauriel se llevo las manos a la boca con sorpresa y tristeza, eso era pedir la muerte.

-Pero...-

-Ella no quiere vivir por siempre para ver morir a Aragorn y su hijo, desea ser...mortal-

Tauriel ahora bajo las manos a su corazón...entendía a Arwen. Y miro al Rey sin encontrar palabras de consuelo para el. Legolas llego, tomo la mano de Tauriel y miro a Elrond.

.

.

.

**KILI**

No podia contener la curiosidad, los elfos y sus misterios...el no la vería de nuevo para perderla...debia enterarse de los planes de los elfos, convenció a su hermano de irse a espiar fuera del despacho de Elrond, sosteniéndose d las ramas para no caer hacia las cascadas desde lo alto que este se encontraba.-_Me lo pagaras caro_-, le habia amenzado Fili que se moria de hambre..

.

.

.

.

**DESPACHO DE ELROND**

-Necesitaba verlos para decirles que la amenaza es real...pero sospecho de aquellos que se encuentren implicados, necesitamos formar un grupo que sea sigiloso e investigue el mal. Los necesito...se que han dejado a Thranduil a cargo de su reino, dicen que existe una criatura llamada Gollum que oculta un objeto de gran poder y oscuridad. No es una criatura común...hasta ahora se desconoce su origen...es corto de estatura, se ha transformado con los siglos. Si supieramos su origen...y si encontramos ese objeto...necesitamos confirmar nuestras sospechas, de ser ciertas serian mortales...y si no, de cualquier forma ese mal debe destruirse.-

Legolas sabia que Tauriel diria que si, y el también lo haría por fin podría salir a cabalgar y matar con ella como cuando todo comenzó.

-Cuente con nosotros, habría alguien mas con nosotros?-

-Naturalmente...Aragorn y Arwen-

Tauriel sonrio emocionada.

-Sospecha de alguna raza en particular del origen de la criatura?-

-Solo existen dos razas en la tierra media cortos de estatura, los Hobbits...-

-_Y los enanos-_ completo Legolas.

-Es muy pronto para hacer acusaciones...un pueblo entero no es culpable del camino que escogió uno de ellos-

-Es cierto, pero debemos investigar las causas de que Gollum abandonara a su pueblo.-

La puerta del despacho se abrio de un portazo y entraron Fili y Kili con mirada molesta.

.

.

* * *

Chicos actualizare esta historia cada miércoles, pero solo si continuan con sus reviews porfavor ellos son mi alimento para continuar. Les dejo mis blogs.

h -t- t- p- :- / / fictiondenileprincess . blogspot . m x

h -t- t- p- :- / / fanofthepopoculture . blogspot . m x

h -t- t- p- :- / / denileprincessmonsterhigh . blogspot . m x


	6. Chapter 6

-Sul ghelekh barkûr ra Gollum turg./Es una infamia en contra del pueblo enano decir que Gollum es nuestro!- Reclamo Fili.

Los tres elfos lo miraron sin inmutarse, ni siquiera un poco, Legolas en particular lo miro con desagrado.

-Pueden asegurarlo?- Pregunto Elrond

-No, pero jamas escuchamos de el- respondio KIli.

-Su opinión es irrelevante enanos…- Dijo Legolas de forma despectiva.

-Rey Elrond nos ofrecemos a ayudarle..- Dijo Kili, el rey hizo una reverencia y le dijo.

-Muchas gracias joven príncipe, su ayuda es aceptada sin duda.-

Fili miro a su hermano como si le hubiera salido un cuerno. –Zurkur mahabhyûrizu? /Pero de qué diablos hablas?-

Kili solo volvió a mirarlo con exasperación, diciéndole con la mirada que se callara.

-Entonces seremos 6 personas? La discreción será difícil…-dijo Legolas molesto.

-Esto es por la tierra media, no importan los involucrados, se agradece la ayuda..- dijo Tauriel.

Los dos hermanos enanos la miraron sin palabras, y sólo agacharon un punto la cabeza.

Legolas puso los ojos en blanco.

Bueno, mis hijos regresarán pronto, les recomiendo que comiencen por el reino de Thorin.

\- No seremos bienvenidos...pero iremos.- Le dijo Legolas.  
\- Mis hombres les proporcionarán dos ponis- le dijo Elrond a los hermanos enanos.

Los cuatro salieron del despacho y se encaminaron a la salida, Legolas y Tauriel subieron a sus respectivos caballos, y ya se aproximaban dos elfos con un poni en cada mano, los hermanos subieron y cabalgaron adelantándose a los elfos, ellos querían llegar primero para hablar con su tío, el después de la batalla contra el bosque negro que Thranduil perdió y haberlo dejado en despojos se había retirado muy satisfecho de su venganza, Tauriel y Legolas le guardaban resentimiento por ello pues consideraban que muchos habían muerto y sido humillados por la ambición de unos cuantos, Thorin y Thranduil no se merecían la sangre que sus guerreros habían derramado por ellos.

Cabalgaron dos días, de pronto se detenían por la noche a dormir, cerca de cuevas donde hacían alguna fogata, Legolas y Tauriel cazaban para alimentarse los cuatro y los enanos cocinaban, se turnaban las guardias nocturnas, curioso era que Fili, Kili y Legolas pasaban alguna parte de la noche observando a Tauriel dormir, quien si tenían la mirada muy pesada siempre despertaba.

En una de las guardias de Kili, este observo a Tauriel y a la luna y se preguntó que hubiera pasado si su suerte hubiese sido distinta...

De pronto escucho ruidos, pequeños y cuando se levantó sintió la hoja de una espada en su cuello, - No te muevas enano o te matare-  
Kili se quedo sin habla, y levantó la vista, se trataba de Arwen quien tenía una enorme sonrisa. - Es una broma, por fin los hemos encontrado, nos ha enviado mi padre-

Tauriel y Legolas se levantaron, las dos amigas se abrazaron, los dos amigos también y estrecharon brazos, después los nuevos integrantes saludaron a los enanos con cortesía, Arwen se fue con Tauriel a un sitio apartado a conversar.

\- Que bueno que han llegado!-  
\- Como perdernos esto, una misión juntos-  
\- Si hermano, como si no fuéramos reyes-  
\- Un pequeño paréntesis, porque si lo somos, yo tengo un hijo y tu tres...-  
Legolas sonrió.

Paso esa noche tranquila y por la mañana los seis se enfilaron hacia el reino de Thorin que crecía bello y espléndido bajo la montaña, ( Fili y Kili se adelantaron) indicaron a los guardias que dejarán pasar a sus acompañantes, todos descendieron de sus caballos y caminaron hacia la sala del trono, la mayoría de la corte de los enanos los miraban sorprendidos, no siempre se veían un grupo tan peculiar, dos príncipes enanos, y cuatro reyes.

Thorin los miro con curiosidad desagradable, sonrió torcidamente. Tenía la barba más larga y una corona pesada y llamativa en la cabeza, su trono era de oro puro, llevaba sobre sus ropas varias pieles de animales que lo hacían ver más corpulento.

\- Su majestad...nos presentamos ante ti, porque estamos en una tarea especial, que deseamos tocar en privado- dijo Fili que era el más diplomático.

\- Dilo frente a mi corte, no hay nada que les oculte- los enanos en cuestión gritaron con júbilo y levantaron sus copas.

\- Existe una maldad latente que amenaza la tierra media, estamos dándole caza, queremos saber si la criatura Gollum perteneció alguna vez a nuestra raza-

El más viejo de los enanos presentes, abrió la boca para hablar, - No, yo he visto tres linajes de reyes enanos y nunca se escucho tal cosa, sabemos de su existencia pero el no es enano-

Kili y Fili suspiraron tranquilos.

Thorin hablo - Sólo espero que cuando acaben con esta supuesta amenaza le den el crédito correspondiente a nuestro pueblo, porque dos príncipes enanos están ayudando-

\- Se hará, no se preocupe - Dijo Aragorn.

Confió en ir rey de Gondor, porque en el pueblo de los elfos no confío. Legolas, Tauriel y Arwen lo miraron molestos e indignados, mientras los enanos de la corte gritaban de júbilo nuevamente, Fili y Kili se sintieron muy incómodos.

\- Gracias por la ayuda majestad, nos retiramos...-  
\- Esta bien...pasen a las cocinas por provisiones y después por armamento, mi pueblo siempre ha sido generoso.-

Los ojos de Thorin chocaron con el iris azul de Legolas y con el castaño de Tauriel después de Arwen y en esos tres pares de hermosos ojos elficos pudo leer su desaprobación, su incomodidad y lo mucho lo odiaban, y eso lo hizo sonreír. Los tres se dieron la vuelta molestos y siguieron a Kili y Fili a las cocinas, aunque solo los enanos y Aragorn tomaron provisiones, los tres elfos no se acercaron para nada.

Después se dirigieron a sus caballos dispuestos a cabalgar a la comarca hacia el pueblo de los hobbits, les emocionaba ver a Bilbo de nuevo, sólo el podría decirles la verdad entre el pueblo de la comarca y Gollum.

Cuando salieron a campo abierto, Legolas y Tauriel cabalgaron con fuerza compitiendo en velocidad y riendo como niños, Aragorn y Arwen los miraban divertidos y permanecían juntó a los enanos.

Kili observo la escena triste y se sintió fuera de lugar...el jamás podría jugar así con ella porque el sólo cabalgaba ponis y no eran tan rápidos.

Finalmente y al parecer Tauriel gano, Legolas a pesar de ello sonreía,  
\- Y mi tesoro?-  
\- No sabía que habíamos apostado-  
\- Oh pero claro.-  
Tauriel se acercó a Legolas, le tomo del mentón y lo beso.

Este sorprendido en un principio se dejo, y correspondió tomándola por la cintura y haciendo que sus caballos chocarán.

\- Eh! Tórtolos adelante que tenemos mucho camino! - les reprendió Aragorn sonriendo.

* * *

Chicos perdón, no pude subir el CAP ayer, los quiero mucho agradezco mucho sus COMENTS, y les pido que los continúen, un beso a todos!


	7. Chapter 7

MINI CAP.

Disculpen la tardanza, tengo a mi abue enferma en casa, un beso y espero sus coments, saben lo mucho que significan para mi, agradezco a todos y cada uno por ustedes esta historia vive, pasado mañana o mañana subiré.

* * *

.

.

.

-Sabes que es lo más bello de tu pueblo Amor? - Le pregunto Aragorn a Arwen.

Ella lo miro con suavidad, como si sus ojos cada vez que fueran dirigidos a Aragorn fueran una caricia. - No, que es?-

\- Su luz, todos ustedes son tan brillantes, como los luceros de las mañanas bendecidas con La Paz, así es la luz de tu pueblo Amor, lo veo en ti, lo veo en mi mejor amigo y lo veo en su reina,

Arwen sonrió y le acaricio la mejilla muy lentamente y con suavidad.

Fili miro a Kili con fastidio - Que las gemas dejen de brillar! , aquí estamos con dos parejas de melosos, y tu sigues enamorado de la mujer de uno de ellos,probablemente nos mate antes de terminar esta misión por alguna de tus locuras.-

Kili miro a su hermano con cariño y suspiro. - He aprendió hermano del egoísmo de las criaturas, y del egoísmo de los reyes, henos aquí, siendo seis seres vivientes para investigar una amenaza que acecha a toda la tierra media, si todos somos criaturas egoístas excepto cuando se trata de amor y a pesar de todo yo no podría nunca dejarla atravesar peligros sola, a pesar de que Legolas este a su lado.- le dijo.

Fili lo miro con el mismo fastidio pero en sus ojos había un brillo de comprensión. El mismo lo comprendía. Jamás se había enamorado pero el tiempo que observo a Tauriel en el concilio fue suficiente para entender porque Legolas y Kili estaban locos por ella. Esperaba algún día, encontrar en su vida otro amor que el que le tenía a su tierra, a su pueblo y a su tío. Encontrar algún día El amor de una mujer.

Finalmente después de algunas horas de camino donde Fili y Kili optaron por contarse historias de la infancia donde siempre salía en sus recuerdos Thorin, quien los educo y crió, duramente pero finalmente era su familia y lo amaban...Legolas perseguía a Tauriel distancias cortas siempre terminando besandose y riendo,... Arwen con Aragorn hablando entre susurros., mirándose largamente, como si a través de sus ojos encontrándose se comunicaran secretos y palabras de amor eterno.

A lo lejos vislumbraron la comarca, ahí estaba, podían oler la deliciosa comida, a hierba recién cortada, a tabaco bueno, a paz. Todos sonrieron, porque sabrían que pronto verían a Bilbo Bolsón y a Gandalf el Gris.

.

.

.

Cuando llegaron al hogar de Bilbo los enanos sonrieron pues sabían que comerían delicioso, Tauriel y Arwen entraron seguidas de sus esposos, Bilbo los saludaba desde la cocina emocionado. Acomodaba platos y comida de forma presurosa Al mismo tiempo que hervía te en su estufon.

\- Por todos los Bolsón! Reyes elfos en mi casa, Reyes del hombre! príncipes enanos! -

Arwen y Tauriel se sentaron y lo miraban con ternura.

\- Ya siéntate. Bilbo hombre, queremos saludarte- Le dijo Aragorn.

Kili y Fili ya habían tomado pan del centro y comenzaban a morderlo.

\- Su tío Thorin los molería a golpes si viera que comen sin bendecir- Dijo la voz imponente y clara del mago gris que en ese momento entraba.


	8. Chapter 8

LEGOLAS Y TAURIEL

CAPITULO 8

SMEAGOL.

.

.

.

Los dos enanos dejaron caer el pan sobre la mesa como si este quemara.

Gandalf se quito el sombrero y se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa de roble, tomo su pipa, la encendió y comenzó a fumar sonriendo, Tauriel lo miraba con mucha curiosidad, este la observo de vuelta y sonrió divertido, mientras que Arwen, Aragorn y Legolas sonreían mirando a los dos apenados enanos.

-Estamos aquí porque…- Comenzo Aragorn.

-Se muy bien porque están aquí.- Dijo Gandalf de forma solemne.

\- Este encuentro no es una casualidad, ¿o sí, Gandalf?- Dijo Fili

\- No.

-¿Que saben de la Criatura Gollum?-Inquirió Tauriel

Bilbo se puso muy pálido, tomo asiento y dio un sorbo a su te. Todos los demás lo observaron.

-Su nombre de Hobbit es **Sméagol** y fue apodado como Gollum por los gruñidos que emite. No se sabe bien a qué familia pertenece, su historia es en realidad una leyenda triste por aquí, que casi ningún Hobbit desea repetir por vergüenza, yo personalmente sospecho de los Brandigamo o los Tuk. (Cuando Bilbo dijo eso entrecerró los ojos y hablo en un susurro, a Tauriel esto le pareció muy tierno, a Legolas comico)…en fin, dicen que eran dos primos, el hobbit Déagol encontró una joya, después de que un gran pez lo empujo en el agua. Sméagol lo reclamó y esto extrañó a Deágol, quienes extrañamente pelearon. Entonces, Sméagol mató a su primo Deágol, estrangulándolo a orillas del río, un Hobbit lo vio todo e hizo un escándalo y Smeagol fue expulsado de la Comarca. Se sabe que se escondió en una caverna en las Montañas Nubladas y que se transformó en un monstruo…(Yo me niego asi como todos los hobbits a repetir la historia porque va muy en contra de la naturaleza de un Hobbit ser violento o monstruoso…-

-A menos que algo muy maligno lo haya corrompido- Dijo Gandalf con mirada sombría.

-Lo ven! No es de nuestro pueblo!-Dijo Fili casi dando un brinco. Legolas puso los ojos en blanco.

-Pobre criatura…que final tan triste para un Hobbit.- Dijo Arwen. Aragorn la miro con ternura y acaricio su cabello.

-Bien entonces a las Montañas Nubladas cuanto antes!- Dijo Legolas. El quería apresurar todo para no tener que convivir más con Kili.

-Pero primero comamos y descansemos, mañana será, yo iré con ustedes, no me perdería nunca una aventura así. Para mi libro! Para mis nietos! Quiero tener muchas historias para contar a los pequeños-

Gandalf sonrio - Yo también iré y Bilbo tiene razón-

Los demás asintieron, y cenaron en forma abundante, bebieron te y Aragorn fumo con Gandalf, Legolas salio con ellos y estaban parados afuera de la casa de Bilbo charlando. El hogar del Hobbit se sentia como eso, un hogar, con una calidez que se hacia espacio en el corazón.

-Tu y Tauriel son la pareja mas intrépida que conozco, ustedes podrían conquistar el mundo- Dijo Gandalf.

-Ella se ve mas peligrosa que tu- Le dijo Aragorn con brillo en los ojos.

-Lo es, me ha salvado la vida en varias ocasiones.- Menciono Legolas.-Estoy completamente rendido y entregado a ella-

-Conozco el sentimiento-Dijo Aragorn con serenidad.

Gandalf palmeo el hombro de los dos y continuo aspirando su pipa. Los tres levantarob el rostro para contemplar las estrellas.

_POVGANDALF_

_-Si mis sospechas son ciertas...ese es el anillo unico y corremos grave peligro.-_

_POV ARAGORN_

_-Adoro el tiempo con Arwen fuera de la corte, lejos de todos,el ser mortal me inclina a disfrutar cada momento con ella. La amo tanto...-_

_POV LEGOLAS_

_-Cada vez que veo las estrellas, recuerdo el día en que naciste...es que todo me recuerda a ti...-_

_._

.

.

Bilbo hablaba con Arwen animadamente sobre la comida de los Hobbits.

Tauriel miro a los dos hermanos y les dijo –Ya relájense, todo esta bien-

Como si necesitaran eso ellos se relajaron al instante.

Kili no podía evitar mirar a Tauriel con intensidad, era ya algo que no podía controlar, sin embargo la mirada de Fili era suave y mesurada.

KIliPOV

_Quedate un momento asi…no mires hacia mi, que no podre aguantar si clavas tu mirada, __que me hiere el cuerpo me ha pasado antes __que no puedo hablar __…tal vez estoy loco…tengo que aceptar…pero si no te explico…la vida me dijo a gritos que nunca te tuve y te perdi…_

Kili le dijo a Tauriel en un susurro.- ¿Crees que lo nuestro hubiera funcionado? En otra vida, en esta sin tu Rey?-

La mirada de Tauriel se torno severa y Fili miro a su hermano como si fuera un sapo.

-No sabría decirte Kili, eso tendrías que preguntárselo a un Mago, recuerda que yo estaba ciega…ciega por un hechizo.- Y se levantó, acomodándose junto a Arwen abrazándola.

KIliPOV

_Me estoy quemando…voy contra el viento, cuando te fuiste se apagaron mis latidos, cada recuerdo…me duele tanto que me siento malherido…me estoy muriendo…cayendo en esta soledad…_

_TaurielPOV_

_-Si pudiera hacerte entender…a un hechizo recurrir tal vez para que comprendas que no puedo…mi alma ya esta ocupada, mi corazón ya no es mio para dartelo Kili._

* * *

_Gracias a todos por sus reviews los adoro, lo prometido es deuda! Espero mas de sus coments, un beso. MAS INFO COMO FOTOS Y CANCIONES COMPLETAS Y CREDITOS EN MI BLOG_

_tAURIEL: Merci pour la lecture et le commentaire_


	9. Chapter 9

-Pensé que la experiencia te había hecho madurar hermano, pero ya veo que me equivoque…- la mirada de Fili era severa, sus ojos perforaban a través de sus pupilas el alma de su hermano, de su compañero de vida y juegos desde la infancia, de su confidente y mejor amigo, Kili lo miro de regreso sin emoción aparente, se sentía tan roto…que más podría ya causarle daño? Era solo un autómata en esta vida destinado solo tal vez a ser la sombra de esa hermosa criatura pelirroja, a quien debía ofrecer su alma para que lo dejaran ser su sombra eterna?, su hermano por mucho que lo amara no lo entendería…el no había amado nunca como ahora el lo hacía.

.

.

Fili vio el dolor en los ojos de su hermano pero ya no cedería, ya no podía, el estar en esta misión solo por el, por su obsesión con la reina Tauriel era demasiado, se sentía fuera de lugar, se sentía solo... pues Fili solo estaba corporalmente sin embargo sabía que siempre su mente divagaba en ella, si ese era el amor, el no quería encontrarlo nunca. Lejos estaban de la alegría de su pueblo, de las comidas abundantes y los canticos a la vida, las bromas inapropiadas y las historias de ambición, lejos estaba de su hogar...

El rey Legolas, El rey Aragorn y Gandalf el Gris entraron, Bilbo lleno de orgullo mezclado con nerviosismo les ofreció cómodas habitaciones, pues los hobbits eran en realidad estupendos anfitriones, Gandalf en realidad creía que los Hobbits eran criaturas sin defectos, Legolas estaba contento, por fin volvería a dormir en una cama junto a ella, junto a su esposa y su guerrera. Imaginaba sentir su contacto, su cuerpo apoyado en el suyo perdidos en la noche, su piel hermosamente blanca y sedosa, su cabello perfumado precioso, quería susurrarle como cada noche, lo mucho que la amaba, cuanto la necesitaba y la deseaba a su lado, lo honrado que se sentía por ser el padre de sus tres príncipes, porque sin ella, sin ella, el jamás formaría una familia, el jamás se uniría a ninguna mujer, no pensaría nunca en el romance…y buscaría secretamente por siempre las batallas más peligrosas para encontrar la muerte y reunirse con ella. Pues el honor de su raza y su linaje no le permitirá suicidarse y el jamás la deshonraría con algo así. Se estremeció de solo pensar así. Pensó en su padre...Thranduil en su entereza, tal vez fue su tristeza lo que lo hizo frío y cruel, y como culparlo? Jamás había reflexionado al respecto pero si su padres amaba a su madre, el dolor debió de ser inmenso, ahora tal vez lo entendía mejor, ya nada realmente importaría en el mundo de la tierra media, sin su estrella blanca.

Una habitación para cada pareja, una cama para cada dos, Fili y Kili no podían separarse y por primera vez desde su nacimiento querían hacerlo.

Tauriel y Legolas estaban recostados sobre la cama y su ventana estaba abierta pues así lo deseaban, contemplar las estrellas les agradaba.

\- Tula ar o elme haara- (Porque te estremeciste?)- le pregunto Tauriel, con palabras suaves como caricias y en su susurro.

\- Tenna i loome-(No hablemos esta noche.)

-Airese- (Dime.)-

El suspiro.- Meren hildyale tengwalilya ( Pensaba en si tu murieras.)

\- Meren hildyale- (Si yo muriera.) Desearía Alasse len Valde len (La felicidad para ti)-

El tomo su barbilla y puso sus rostros al mismo nivel, la observo a los ojos fijamente y sus hermosos ojos azules brillaron con amenaza-Yo jamás seria feliz si tu no existieras.-


	10. Chapter 10

ESTE CAP ES PARA TODOS MIS REVIEWERS CADA LETRA FUE ESCRITA PARA SU DELEITE PERSONAL, SE QUE SU ALMA ES TAN SUAVE COMO LA BRISA POR LAS MAÑANAS EN LA TIERRA DE LA IMAGINACIÓN DEL GRAN TOLKIEN. COMO SIEMPRE ESPERO ESCUCHARLES A TRAVÉS DE LOS SUSURROS CIBERNETICOS DE SUS REVIEWS, TODOS LOS LEO, TODOS ME ENCANTAN Y SON LA ROCA DE ESTE CASTILLO.

.

.

.

Tauriel lo miro de regreso, sus hermosos ojos hierba no necesitaban brillar como los de Legolas para intimidarlo.

\- Tienes razón, no hablemos- Ella no quería discutir.

Sólo guardaron silencio declarándose con la mirada lo mucho que se amaban.

Legolas hundió su nariz en los cabellos rojos de su reina, su reina...cuanto había luchado por tenerla a su lado. El sabía que el no la intimidaba, tal vez desde un principio lo supo, desde el día en que contemplo su nacimiento como cuando un anciano observa el amanecer anhelante, tal vez desde ese instante su corazón supo que había nacido ella, su complemento y contraparte, su cadena y su libertad, su felicidad y su tortura. El único ser vivo en la tierra media con el poder de doblegar su voluntad y su alma.

\- (Porque crees que exista el amor?)

Ella suspiro. - Es la suprema expresión de la bondad, y todos en el fondo en alguna parte somos buenos, por eso existe, para dar felicidad-

\- Pero hay amores que matan, amores que lastiman y que hieren, que no son correspondidos, aún así se debe perseguir el amor? yo lo hice pero nose si se lo recomendaría a nuestros hijos-

-La felicidad no se debe perseguir en sí misma, pues es una forma de tomar la vida. No te preocupes por ellos, son libres, nosotros no les ponemos ataduras como lo hizo Thranduil contigo-

-Ser libre es una forma de felicidad. Pero una vez que se ama de verdad se permanece atado con cadenas gruesas, indomables y crueles que se engrasan con miel, pero invisibles-

-Obtener la atención de alguien no puede ser el fin de la vida de nadie. Depende realmente de cada criatura Legolas, de cuanto soporten y quieran el dolor.-

\- Yo no lo soy, no soy tolerante, te amo y mi espíritu existirá pero dejara de brillar si no te tuviese algún día, tu eres el único espacio libre en mi armadura, la esencia de mi existencia, Una vez aceptadas tus debilidades nadie puede usarlas en tu contra.-

\- No me gusta que hables así, porque pensar en la muerte si tendremos vida eterna.-

\- Podemos morir en batalla, tu y yo...no somos de Rivendell, no somos de esa vida, somos elfos militares, vivimos para la guerra, está en nuestra sangre y en nuestras ganas de cada día. Cualquier día podría ser el día-

Tauriel cerró los ojos - Cualquier día, que sea el día, mientras este juntó a ti, mientras mi sangre hierva en batalla y mi corazón salte de júbilo por la excitación de saber que estoy matando antes de morir y que estas a mi lado-

Legolas súbitamente y de un salto la tomo de la cintura y de la nuca, como un trueno golpea a la tierra al llegar dentro de una tormenta, la beso con intensidad.

.

.

.

.

Por la mañana siguiente ya sabían alistado los caballos y tres ponis para los hermanos y para Bilbo, su poni era Pinto como una vaca y estaba cargado de ollas y costales de legumbres.

Esta vez Legolas y Aragorn iban a la cabeza y Tauriel y Arwen tras ellos, después Bilbo con Gandalf y al final Kili y Fili.

Los dos hermanos tenían ojeras marcadas y estaban callados. Todo en la mirada de Kili era tristeza, sólo se iluminaba su iris cuando la contemplaba frente a el, su sueca cabello siendo acariciado por el viento. Y de cuando en cuando suspiraba.

Fili ya estaba pensando seriamente en como abandonar la misión.

Aragorn y Legolas cabalgaban con gallardía, el Rey de Gondor, miro a Legolas con suspicacia y le dijo: - Que se siente estar en una misión con otro hombre que desea a tu esposa?-

Legolas hizo una mueca que se convirtió en media sonrisa. - Y que siente haber dejado plantada a la princesa de Rohan?-

Aragorn comenzó a reír. - Es horrible, por las noches a veces aún tengo pesadillas con ella llorando.-

\- Es una tortura sentir la presencia de ese enano y no poder matarlo-

\- Si, te admiro por eso, pero creo que su hermano podrá controlarlo, se nota que es diferente-

\- No lo del no confió en los enanos-

\- Es porque fuiste criado así, pero en realidad tienen varias virtudes, son buenos guerreros, su odio o lealtad es eterna, son excelentes buscadores de caminos y tesoros...-

\- Nada de importancia para mi-

Aragorn río a carcajadas. - Los celos hablan por tu boca amigo.-

\- Yo? celoso de ese enano horrible?-

\- Si-

Los dos se sonrieron. Y continuaron hablando acerca de reunirse con el Elrond y sus respectivos hijos, en la comarca, sabían que eso haría muy feliz a Bilbo.

Arwen y Tauriel.

\- Que pasó ayer?- Inquirió la reina de cabello negro.

\- El no entiende, sigue enamorado y sufre...no se que hacer-

\- Pero a ti...no te importaban los enanos los creías...inferiores-

\- El es agradable, me hizo pensar de forma distinta al conversar con el en la prisión de Thranduil y tratarlo, pero sólo eso, después todo se volvió confuso, y ya sabes lo que paso-

\- Sería mejor que te odiara?-

Tauriel casi detuvo su caballo. Tras meditarlo unos segundos dijo. - Si, sería mejor-

\- Pues haz que así sea-

\- No soy una hechicera-

\- Pasa más tiempo con tu esposo, se melosa con el, se cruel, y te odiara.-

\- Pero también odiará a Legolas-

\- Eso ya es una realidad, la única razón de que esos dos no se maten es por ti-

\- Y soy también la razón por la que quieren matarse.-

Las dos no pudieron evitar sonreír. - Ya vez, eres irresistible-

\- Oh calla-

\- Ayer Legolas se puso nostálgico pensando en el día en que yo muera, tan preocupado...-

Arwen guardo silenció unos momentos, ella conocía bien el sentimiento. - Yo también he pensado en el día en que Aragorn se apague, y yo tendría la tortura de seguir con vida,-

\- Tortura dices...-

\- Pero Claro. Sería cruel y no quiero, yo puedo elegir y escojo una vida mortal-

\- Pero tu hijo...-

\- El crecerá y vivirá su vida, cuando se enamore me entenderá, pero no lo dejaré de pequeño Tauriel, he visto el futuro ( No era un secreto para la raza elfica que Arwen tenía ese don), sólo vestiré de viuda 10 años, mi hijo ya tendría 18, su abuelo lo cuidara, será Rey algún día. -

Tauriel sintió como si le hubieran robado el aliento.

\- En mi caso, es tan ilógico...yo he salvado la vida de Legolas cuatro veces, a mi me debería atemorizar más que el me deje antes, es impulsivo en batalla.-

\- Si, se que eres mejor guerrera, pero recuerda que la muerte es súbita. Tu que harías si el muriera en batalla y tu no?-

\- Es diferente...yo soy militar, mi honor me obliga a seguir viviendo, protegería a esta tierra y a toda su pureza y bondad, lucharía contra el mal, hasta el fin de mis días aquí, y subiría cada noche a contemplar a mi única y personal estrella blanca, buscando dentro de ella la memoria del hombre al que amo.-

\- Eres admirable, en todos los amores, siempre hay quien ama más, quien teme más que su tesoro le sea robado, por otro ladrón o por la muerte misma, y quién es dueño de esos temores ama más, yo se que Aragorn me ama pero es más fuerte que yo, el podría soportar lo que yo no. En tu caso, Legolas ama más y al igual que yo, la idea se le hace insoportable, pero a diferencia de mi, el no tiene salida,-

Tauriel miro a Arwen a los ojos y le dijo - Eres tan sabía, eres una reina extraordinaria-

\- Mi hijo, Aragorn y tu son mi fortaleza, eres mi hermana de armas, la vida te puso cerca y en ti sólo he encontrado amistad, paz y consejos, te quiero-

Arwen se estiró de su caballo y abrazo a Tauriel, sus melenas parecían gemelas, una reflejo de la otra en ondas negras y pelirrojas.

Gandalf y Bilbo pretendían hablar acerca de la extensa familia de Bilbo y de su libro pero en realidad ellos estaban escuchando la conversación entre las dos reinas.


	11. Chapter 11

_Gracias especiales a mis estrellas blancas:_

_**Matsuribrief, "Guest", LegolasyTauriel,tauriel9874, jomari, auugus dempsey, vanessa y ArwendeAragon**_

_**.**_

**.**

**.**

El mago y Bilbo se miraron con complicidad y después del silencio entre las reinas comenzaron a charlar de verdad.

-Sabes creo que en otra vida debiste ser Hobbit- Le dijo Bilbo a Gandalf mientras cabalgaban, apunto de morder una manzana.

-Siempre me ha asombrado la capacidad que tiene tu raza de comer a cualquier hora- le dijo el mago observándolo con diversión.

-Estas insultándome?-

Gandalf se carcajeo. –Claro que no, te repito es una habilidad.-

-La aventura requiere fuerza. Y la fuerza se obtiene del alimento.- Dijo Bilbo con seriedad.

-Si, como digas.-

-Estoy tan emocionado!, me encuentro entre realeza! Elfica, humana y enana…y …y tu.-

-Estas insultándome ahora tu?-

-No. Eres un mago y todo eso…y te admiro y respeto pero… no eres realeza.-

Gandalf suspiro con diversión –Nunca había encontrado defecto alguno en tu raza pero después de conocerte bien Bilbo, creo que son…elitistas-

-No lo somos!- Dijo Bilbo indignado.

-Claro que si-

-Honestamente Gandalf el Gris!-

\- Miren! Estamos por llegar, a dos millas.- Grito Aragorn.

Todos levantaron la vista y observaron como sobre el cielo de un azul índigo permanecían orgullosas las cimas de las montañas nubladas, tan bellas como misteriosas.

\- Debemos decidir por donde iremos- Dijo Legolas.

Todos bajaron de sus caballos y extendieron un mapa en el piso, enorme, viejo y mal doblado se veía antiguo y viejo, que traía Gandalf, Aragorn comenzó a explicar -Los tres principales caminos para cruzar las montañas nubladas son el Paso Alto, el Paso del Cuerno Rojo en el Caradhras y los túneles de Khazad-dûm. Y sendas con muchos desfiladeros. Sin embargo la mayoría de estas sendas son engañosas y decepcionantes, una de ellas lleva a la Puerta Inferior de los Trasgos.

El viento comenzó a hacerse más frío e intenso, el cabello de Aragorn se sacudía con violencia, Arwen y Tauriel se colocaron una capa y cubrieron su cabeza con la capucha de las mismas, Aragorn y Legolas hicieron lo propio, las de Tauriel y Legolas estaban atadas por una hoja verde de metal precioso y las de Aragorn y Arwen por una libélula blanca brillante. Kili y Fili pusieron sobre sus hombros enormes chalecos de piel, Gandalf y Bilbo voltearon a mirarse como arrepentidos por no haber traído ningún tipo extra de abrigo.

\- Será mejor ir a través de las montañas por el paso del cuerno rojo, hay menos alimañas, y Gandalf nos protegerá del frío- Dijo Tauriel con seriedad.  
\- Que opinan?- dijo Aragorn  
\- Pues claro- Dijo Legolas. Kili y Fili asintieron, Arwen y Bilbo también, Aragorn casi rodó los ojos.  
\- Adelante, aquí dejaremos a los animales, el frío es muy cruel, permaneceremos juntos y Gandalf creara con su vaculo una onda de calor entre nosotros, sólo carguen lo necesario.- Volvió a decir Aragorn.

El grupo comenzó a caminar hacia adelante, la noche comenzó a envolverlos con su manto oscuro, y sus cuerpos desde las alturas se veían como manchas negras sobre la blancura de la nieve sobre la que caminaban, que era espesa y gobernaba todo el paisaje. Que se notaba misterioso, hermoso y terrible.

El vaculo de Gandalf brillaba con luz tenue y los iluminaba levemente durante la noche.  
De pronto el aire se tornó más agresivo y frío. Se sentia que sacudía y cortaba la piel.

\- Será mejor descansar, por la mañana partiremos- Manifestó el mago gris. Y ellos asintieron.  
\- Ahí! Una cueva!- Grito Fili

Muy pronto estaban todos en una cueva pequeña pero profunda, apenas cabían de pie y Aragorn tenía el ceño fruncido. - No recuerdo esta cueva, en el mapa ni en mis memorias por este camino.-  
\- Los caminos siempre cambian- Le dijo Legolas con tranquilidad, iniciando rápidamente una fogata chocando rocas y apilando ramas, toda la cueva se ilumino. Gandalf coloco un encantamiento para no ser vistos por orcos desde afuera.

\- Que cenáremos? - pregunto Bilbo  
Gandalf rodó los ojos, Arwen y Tauriel sonrieron enternecidas.  
\- Iremos a cazar algo para cenar - Menciono Legolas, y salió de la cueva, Tauriel lo siguió y desaparecieron en la oscuridad y la nieve.  
Por primera vez desde hacía días estaban completamente solos,caminando, en la nada... Y se tomaron de la mano hacia el oscuro horizonte.

-Ya no estarás molesto?- pregunto Kili  
-Ya dejaras de ser estúpido?-pregunto Fili.  
\- Iremos a explorar la cueva- Dijo Gandalf y camino hacia lo profundo seguido de Bilbo, Arwen y Aragorn. Ellos se sentían incómodos y querían darles espacio.  
\- Si te refieres a dejar de amarla, no eso no se detendrá y no podré decir lo lamento porque en realidad no lo hago, nunca lamentare amarla-  
\- Esto está mal! Es enfermizo! -  
Kili sonrió pero no le llego a los ojos la sonrisa, y lo miro con sarcasmo. - Tu no lo sabes! Porque nunca has amado!-  
\- No quiero hacerlo, no así...-  
\- No me juzgues, no te atrevas a hacerlo...he visto como la mirabas en Rivendell...-  
Fili enmudeció y se puso pálido. - Yo..sólo...intentaba saber que tiene de especial-  
\- Y ya lo has descubierto?-

\- Si yo fuera mi tío Thorin, a quien amo con el alma, o su padre o su abuelo, yo cambiaría toda la riqueza del reino bajo la montaña por estar con ella...yo dejaría que las llamas de Smaug me incendiarán vivo por ello...yo recorrería el mundo a su lado siguiendo su sombra si ella no lo hiciere nunca sólo por verla...-

Algo dentro del corazón de Fili se rompió un poco y comprendió que lo que Kili sentía se iría con el hasta su muerte.

.  
.


	12. Chapter 12

LEGOLAS Y TAURIEL VOL. 2

El frío que sacudía sus capas con ferocidad sólo hizo sonreír a Legolas, era una noche sin luna y sin estrellas, la gruesa capa de nieve de la tormenta era como si cubriera todo en un manto de nada y misterio.

\- De que te ríes amor?

\- Necesitas pegarte más a mi lado, o te congelarás-

\- Pareces muy convencido-

\- No existe otra forma-

\- Si estoy pegada a ti no podremos cazar-

\- Si lo haremos- y la tomo de la cintura acercándolo a el, la sujeto con firmeza y suavidad y comenzó a subir sus palmas por su espalda, Tauriel no pudo evitar estremecerse con su caricia, que aunque suave, era todo menos inocente, ella tomo uno de sus rubios mechones entre sus manos, el miro la mano de ella hacerlo y Tauriel observo sus ojos brillar con anhelo, se acercó a el y lo beso, el se entregó al beso como las flores lo hacen a la primavera, con dulzura desesperada, acariciando sus labios con los suyos en cada beso, y la abrazo enredandola en sus brazos como sí estos fueran lianas de piedra, ella subió sus palmas por su torso y siguió acariciando su cabello. Sus besos fueron prolongados, dulces y eléctricos, la nieve y su tormenta los cubrieron cómplices de la pasión de su romance.

Su paseo para cazar a pesar de las circunstancias era lo más sensual que hubieran vivido nunca, su historia había sido romántica y casi trágica y ellos habían tenido realmente pocos momentos realmente solos, sin la corte, sin sus hijos, sin Thranduil, sin nadie más que ellos y la nada. Legolas no sabía de que forma hacerle comprender a Tauriel lo mucho que la amaba, a pesar de su vasta cultura no encontraba las palabras suficientes, quisiere recitarle los versos más bellos que alguna vez habían sido compuestos para las estrellas blancas mientras la besaba, quería imprimir en su piel cada huella de sus dedos, formar palabras con sus uñas que fueran permanentes, que le gritarán al mundo y a ella misma, que le pertenecía que no existía ni era posible o concebible otra realidad.

Tauriel sentía la urgencia de Legolas, su amor y entrega plena, era absorbente, abrumador y embriagante, tanto tiempo reteniendo sus sentimientos por considerarse indigna de el por su clase o tan sólo por ser militar a veces le impedían que el pudiera ver a través de ella lo mucho que también lo amaba y valoraba. El era tan precioso para ella, sus hermosos ojos azules eran más hermosos que el riachuelo cristalino que atravesaban cada mañana de jóvenes antes de la caza de orcos, eran más hermosos que los zafiros de su corona, el Rubio de su cabello era más preciado para ella que todo el oro que contenía Thorin en su montaña, su torso y brazos musculosos eran más fuertes que la fortaleza de Saruman, y al mismo tiempo más suaves que sus ropas de seda. Su aroma era brisa fresca por la mañana en el despertar del bosque, era hogar y perdición, era cielo y era limbo, y manos se amaban mientras repartían muerte a la maldad de la tierra media, tal vez por eso ella no temía morir, como podría hacerlo si había tenido una vida tan maravillosa? Como podría temer a la muerte si ya sabía lo que era estar entre sus brazos, concebir a sus hijos y traerlos a la vida a través de estrellas, como podría?

En la cueva,

Bilbo y Gandalf discutían acerca de como racionarían la comida que traerían los elfos, y Aragorn se había quedado ya a la mitad conversando sólo con su reina. La cueva era muy larga, y Bilbo comenzó a impacientarse. - Debemos regresar! Tal vez han traído ya la comida y si se cocina propiamente tardara un poco y...-

\- No seas imprudente!, en asuntos del corazón, debemos dar un poco más de tiempo-

\- Oh- dijo Bilbo horrorizado - Por supuesto que no pretendo ser impertinente! Que vergonzoso! Esta bien, esperaremos, esperaremos,... Por cierto deberías hacer aparecer un par de abrigos para nosotros, somos los únicos que no trajimos extra y estoy pasando mucho frío-

\- Cuando es que comprenderás que La magia no funciona de esa forma!-

Bilbo entrecerró los ojos indignado. - Pues entonces no veo que sea de verdadera utilidad!-

\- Bilbo bolsón! Sólo habla tu ignorancia por eso no me enfadare contigo!-

\- No soy ningún ignorante! -

\- Oh, ya calla, calla, mejor saca algo de ese tabaco Hobbit, que traigo conmigo una pipa.-

\- Nos ahogaremos! Esta es una cueva y no hay ventilación...y...soy de pulmones sensibles...-

\- Regresemos entonces-

\- No dijiste tu que debíamos ser prudentes!-

\- Ya pasó el tiempo suficiente-

\- Eres un adicto!-

\- Camina ya, criatura insensata-

Bilbo iba a replicar cuando aparecieron Aragorn y Arwen de la mano, tanto el mago como el hobbit notaron el brillo especial en sus ojos, ese brillo que sólo otorga el amar y ser amado.

Fili había salido a tomar aire porque su discusión con su hermano había sido agotadora, salió y se coloco sobre la cueva sentándose apesadumbrado y resignado para hacer guardia. Pronto de quedo dormido...

Kili en cambio se encontraba dentro de la cueva, mirando al vacío jugando con sus armas. Súbitamente entraron entre risas Legolas y Tauriel tomados de la mano, el llevaba sobre los hombros un ciervo muerto. Pero su aura era de amor y complicidad, Kili noto inmediatamente como Tauriel tiritaba de frío su piel era un poco más pálida, y sus labios estaban ligeramente hinchados.

El se levantó de un salto consumido por la rabia, como era posible que estando ahí en medio de una tormenta no pudiera dejarla sola? Es que el era un bruto! Un insensato! Demasiado estúpido para ser el rey de los elfos del bosque, demasiado poco para ella. Sus ojos castaños se tornaron negros por el cólera, Tauriel y Legolas notaron lo pesado del ambiente y el aura oscura de Fili. Tauriel saco con rapidez una de sus cuchillas y la coloco en la garganta del enano.

Del fondo de la cueva emergieron los demás.

\- Que pasa?- pregunto Aragorn.

Kili miro desafiante a Tauriel y luego a Legolas, sentía su corazón roto doliendo y quejándose, como si alguien se lo hubiese arrancado y lo tuviese en la palma de su mano, como había sido ella capaz de atacarlo?

Tauriel por otra parte, al sentir la ira de Kili pensó que lo más sabio sería amenazarlo ella porque si Legolas lo hacia el no se detendría y se hubieran lastimado, dividiendo al equipo y sin haber podido cumplir su cometido. Sabía que lo lastimaba al atacarlo que no entendería que era por un bien mayor, y el bien de el mismo pero no le importaba... tal vez lo mejor como alguna vez Arwen le había dicho sería que Kili la odiara y así su sufrimiento por no ser correspondido sería más tolerable para el.

La mirada de Legolas estaba llena de desprecio, es que el nunca entendería? Si no lo hacia el lo haría entender por la fuerza, a veces se encontraba imaginando la mejor forma de matarlo en sus tiempos libres, no lo odiaba...eso sería darle un valor que no tenía, pero si lo despreciaba y no veía el momento de deshacerse de el.

Una vez tranquilos los ánimos, Legolas y Aragorn le quitaron la piel al ciervo, y Bilbo lo cocino, se volvía loco con tanta carne, se quejaba de no tener especias y los utensilios adecuados. Arwen intento ayudarle en todo lo que pudo, Bilbo le transmitía paz y felicidad.

Kili se mantuvo apartado hasta que decido cambiar de lugar con su hermano en la guardia, y la noche transcurrió tranquila, hasta el día siguiente en el que continuaron su camino hasta internarse en las montañas a profundidad.

Fue realmente casi por casualidad y muy pronto que encontraron a la criatura Gollum, tenía los ojos grandes y brillantes, los observaba con malicia y avidez. Legolas puso tras de si a Tauriel y Aragorn a Arwen, Bilbo se mantuvo a la distancia pero se subió a un piedra para poder observar detalles para su libro. Kili y Fili flanqueaban a Aragorn y Legolas. Gandalf estaba frente a todos, y hablo con voz sonora y autoritaria,

\- Criatura Gollum! Hemos venido para que nos entregues el objeto aquel al que llamas tu tesoro-

Gollum se tensó enseguida y profirió un gruñido espantoso, arrojándose hacia Gandalf atacándolo, Una flecha lanzada por Legolas le perforó el tórax y lo hizo estrellarse en la piedra Gollum chillo de dolor. Kili se adelantó y empezó a registrarlo pero Golum con fuerza sobrenatural se incorporó y le mordió un brazo, Fili le sostuvo las manos y Aragorn los pies, Kili lo golpeo en el rostro hasta que Gollum escupió sangre y le retiró el anillo de la única prenda que cubría su sucio cuerpo.

El anillo resbalo y penetro el dedo anular de Kili el príncipe enano.

.

.

.

oh muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, los responderé en mensaje privado, un beso a todos! Dejenme escucharlos!


	13. Chapter 13

En un parpadeo Kili desapareció.

Se encontró en un mundo de sombras y susurros, las sombras sin duda correspondían a la realidad, el podía verlos pero ellos a el no.

Miro a Gollum retorciendose en el piso gruñendo de forma salvaje.

La mirada de todos era de total desconcierto.

Los elfos tenían las miradas casi sobre el sin duda sentían su presencia, los ojos de Fili brillaban llenos de preocupación por su hermano.

Bilbo en cambio miraba horrorizado en lo que el que alguna vez había sido el hobbit Smeagol se había convertido.

Kili sentía una adrenalina extraña recorriendolo, sentía sus venas llena de poder y plenitud como nunca, de pronto sintió que era capaz de todo, de lograrlo todo y merecer todo. Porque no? El reino bajo la montaña, la corona que portaba su tío Thorin, ese anillo que portaba y a ella...si el la merecía a ella, porque debía conformarse? Eso, no era justo, el aún estaba vivo y la deseaba a ella por sobré todas las cosas.

Los elfos sentían la presencia de Kili y como esta fue adquiriendo un matiz un poco más oscuro.

Legolas miro a Gandalf advirtiéndole con la mirada.

Kili giró el anillo, como si supiera que hacer, como si alguien se lo hubiera susurrado. Y apareció frente a todos.

Algo en el era diferente...y sin embargo aparentemente era el mismo, pero fue evidente para todos el brillo en sus ojos negros, su postura erguida y altanera, su aura...era diferente, como su esencia misma hubiera tomado un tónico para la maldad.

Legolas dio dos pasos hacia atrás acercándose a Tauriel.

Arwen miro con curiosidad a Fili, sintiendo su aura cambiada.

\- Mahzirikhi zu gang ghukhil .../ Me he dado cuenta de tantas cosas...- comenzó a decir el príncipe enano en su idioma Khuzdûl incluso su voz sonaba ligeramente distinta, tenía un toque de sombra, una caricia de oscuridad, ligeramente ronca.

Gandalf miro el anillo en su dedo, confirmando sus sospechas sobre el objeto. - Kili, quita el anillo de tu dedo y devuelvemenlo, debe ser destruido.-

\- Noooo- chillo Gollum incorporandose y de un salto cayendo sobre el mago gris, todo ocurrió entonces muy rápido.

Aragorn tomo su espada y atravesó a Gollum sin dudarlo. Y este sin el anillo con el, cayo en la piedra, murió casi al instante, sus ojos perdiéndose en la nada y susurrando...- Mi precioso-

Arwen lo miro con pena.

Pero en los ojos de Tauriel y Legolas no había reflejo de nada, estaban tan acostumbrados a la matanza que podría decirse que casi la amaban.

Kili sintió un latigazo de triunfo dentro de el al ver morir al anterior dueño de su nuevo objeto preferido. El anillo había envuelto su alma con una facilidad abrazadora. Su solitaria y triste esencia había sido tal fácil de conquistar para el anillo de Sauron.

Kili tomo un hacha de su espalda y se la lanzo a Aragorn, tirándolo al piso herido porque no lo vio venir.

Arwen grito y se agachó de inmediato para ver la profundidad de su herida.

Legolas sacó su arco y apunto una flecha al enano, Tauriel sacó sus dagas de su espalda, y Fili se puso junto a su hermano como un grito protector de la sangre que lo une a el a pesar de que sabía que lo que había hecho estaba terriblemente mal. Pero no podía dejar que asesinarán a su hermano, el no actuaba como el, sabía que estaba siendo hechizado por ese objeto maligno.

Tauriel y Legolas miraron a Fili diciéndole con la mirada que si no se apartaba también lo matarían.

Kili entonces giró su anillo de nuevo desapareciendo, y hablo -Tauriel Sul ghelekh barkûr ra turg./ Tauriel mi amor, ven conmigo o matare al elfo que te acompaña-

Legolas se giró en si, empujando a Fili con facilidad cortando el aire batiendo su arco con furia y desesperación.

Fili abrió los ojos con incredulidad y pesar. La enorme pena de su hermano ahora se había vuelto contra el.

\- Ma zatâbhyûrizu galabur mohilur./ No dudare en estrellar mi hacha contra su corazón- Repitió Kili.

Tauriel suspiro debatiendose entre lo que debía hacer, Gandalf estaba juntó a Arwen viendo a Aragorn.

\- Ocóliensina pitya nucuma anna len / Prefiero que apuñale mi corazón a que te vayas con el, Tendor yendox nahalt Tauriel? /me escuchaste Tauriel?- le dijo Legolas a su esposa con los dientes apretados. Sus ojos azules casi azul cielo por la furia.

Tauriel sabía que el decía la verdad. Quería atravesar a Fili para llegar a Kili pero sabía que eso sería cruel y que Fili no era malo.

Aragorn se enderezo, sólo su brazo había sufrido daño. - Si fueras un hombre de verdad, enfrentarías a Legolas frente a frente-

Gandalf advirtió a Arwen sobre el anillo, diciéndole de como había corrompido el alma de varias criaturas, dándoles cierto tipo de poderes sobrenaturales, incluyendo una buena dosis de maldad y egoísmo. Y sobrevivido así a lo largo de los años.

Por la mirada que su hermano tenía Fili sabía que ya no le importaba ser honorable ni hacer lo correcto y había sabido de que aún siendo quien era su amor por Tauriel había sido sin motivo y platónico, idílico, imposible, tal vez incluso enfermizo, ahora con ese anillo temía de los alcances de su hermano. Y aunque no estuviera de acuerdo con el tenía que mantenerse cerca para evitar que cometiera una locura.

\- Sina lá túra carië lë yonta vanya,Vanta máravë á lissë lossë / Yo sólo necesito 3 segundos...en 3 segundos hare lo que debí hacer desde el primer momento...MATARTE- le dijo Legolas con odio al viento.

Kili profirió una carcajada cínica.

Su hacha giró por los aires y entro en una de las piernas de Legolas.

Quien profirió un grito ahogado, Tauriel avanzo con destreza cortando el ambiente con sus dagas pero realmente no sabía que dirección tomar y las carcajadas de Kili retumbaban en el ambiente sin saber realmente su dirección. Sabía que Legolas estaba bien, después de todo era un guerrero, pero nunca nadie había podido herirlo de tal forma, no había enfrentado un enemigo que jugará tan sucio.

-¡Gandalf! Ma ôhfûkizu kuthu khathuzh aslônî. Ni ma mahùlchùp agrîfumùn hi ya. /Los matare, los matare a todos ahora, lo juro por la vida y gloria de mis antepasados-

Gandalf y Bilbo tragaron saliva pensando en una salida, aunque sabían que sin poder verlo se encontraban a su merced y que el pudo enterrar el hacha en el corazón de Legolas y Aragorn de habérselo propuesto. Los presentes parecieran leerle el pensamiento.

\- Achùshôm ganagifi ughlekh ya Tauriel ghureg, nidif nidif binghure/ Tiren sus armas! Tauriel vendrá conmigo, pero tu deberás atarla a mi! -De nuevo Kili sentía esas palabras en su mente como si le fueran susurradas.

\- Escúchame Kili, es el anillo, sólo te utilizara para llegar a alguien con más poder y serás asesinado como Gollum- Le dijo Gandalf.

\- Nnidif nidif binghure/Tu la uniras a mi! .Thadulur kuthu barufizu oshmâkha ra tûm fulz muneb meregizu./ ..Porque se que no vendrá por voluntad propia, porque se que no me ama, pero eso ya no me detendrá,Nnidif nidif binghure Shulukikiki hyakhund ra turg./ Atala a mi con un hechizo oscuro, con uno que no le permita huir de mi o tomare sus vidas-

Gandalf miro a Tauriel, ella respiraba con dificultad, todos los ojos en ella, como si fuera un cordero al que debían sacrificar, Gandalf entonces miro a Aragorn y a Kili. Ellos entendieron su mirada, comprendieron que Gandalf lo haría y ellos deberían detener la desesperación de Legolas.

Entonces Gandalf hablo. - Necesitare tu sangre-

Kili río. -Zabirakhajimuhazu Kulhu birâglâbizu/ no es verdad, sólo necesitas algo de mi cuerpo, la sangre que necesitas es de ella.-

De pronto sobre una roca cayo un mechón de cabello negro.

Tauriel dio un paso al frente, Legolas grito. - No! no! No!- intentando detenerla, Gandalf levantó su vaculo provocando entre Tauriel y el una barrera de luz cegadora, entonces rápidamente tomo una de sus manos y corto la palma de la elfa con una de sus propias dagas. ¡Necesito que repitas después de mi!

Ella lo hizo, derramando lágrimas silenciosas, el coloco el mechón en su palma y la cerró.

Arwen comenzó a llorar.

Será mi cuerpo el que este atado a ti /Nai cala hendelyato laituva i

Pero mi alma será libre/ilya melmenyanen

Cada noche cambiare y con nadie huiré /Hara yo emmë Suca yulma

Hasta que mi sangre reclame mi libertad de nuevo./i hendenyat túra carië lë yon

Sólo la muerte romperá el vínculo sagrado/ Eru varyuva len hendelyato laituva

Tauriel entonces desapareció entre la luz y la niebla, y con ella el príncipe enano.

Ella volaba, y podía escuchar los lamentos de Legolas perderse en el viento. - Tauriel! Tauriel! -

Las botas de su ahora dueño eran silenciosas en la nieve, pero ella podía verlo sin embargo no podía dejarlo, el hechizo no se lo permitía.

\- Porque lo hiciste! Porque lo hiciste!-

\- Entra en razón por favor, no teníamos opción nos hubiera matado a todos! Ese es el anillo único de Sauron una maldad más ancestral que tu! Pregunta a tu padre por el, pregunta por las muertes y la desgracia, ese anillo envenena las almas, tuerce el espíritu y sólo provoca destrucción y muerte, cuando corrompe a su portador, lo hace para siempre-

\- Mi hermano! Gandalf el, tenemos que..- comenzó Kili pero fue silenciado por Legolas quien comenzó a golpearlo, con el alma herida y la pierna sangrando.

Aragorn no lo detuvo.

Bilbo hubiera querido pero hubiera resultado el más herido, Gandalf golpeo con su vaculo el piso provocando un sólido estridente, - Basta ya! Esto no nos ayudara! Kili no se detendrá, y debemos detenerlo, si es posible salvar su alma que así sea. Legolas...ella es ella, no ha sido alterada su voluntad, pero el hechizo le impedirá separarse de el, se convertirá en águila durante las noches, así podrás verla, las aves siempre han sido mis amigas y aliadas, ellas la protegerán, pronto la recuperarás...-

\- Pero tu dijiste que sólo la muerte romperá el vínculo sagrado- le reprocho Arwen.

\- Los hechizos oscuros no son vínculos sagrados, lo es el matrimonio, el hechizo no romperá el amor entre Los reyes del bosque que ha sido unido por un sacramento de luz-

\- Como podré liberarla?- Legolas casi no prestaba atención a su pierna sangrante.

Arwen se recargó en la fría roca y continuo llorando, por su hermana de armas sufriendo de nuevo la locura del mismo hombre, por su esposo sangrante y desesperado y por el suyo propio casi muerto por el nuevo Kili manipulado por el anillo, pero ella sabía lo mucho que Kili la amaba y se preguntó hasta que punto realmente estaba siendo manipulado... O si así como el anillo lo estaba usando a el, el estaría usando al anillo en su provecho.

\- Su daga, tiene su propia sangre...las armas elficas tienen memoria, sólo la daga de Tauriel impregnada de su sangre romperá el hechizo, el morirá y ella será libre, o tu morirás y el vínculo sagrado será roto condenándola por siempre-

\- Yo no quiero que mi hermano muera!-

\- Si el renuncia al anillo, se dejarán herir por ella para liberarla, además Gandalf no contaba con mucho tiempo y el amenazo con matarnos!- Le grito Bilbo a Fili.

Aragorn se acercó a Legolas y lo abrazo, diciéndole palabras de fuerza y batalla, el estaría a su lado y portaría la espada con el para que encontrara la paz.

\- Todos lo haremos, hagamos un juramento ahora de ayudar al Rey Legolas- dijo Gandalf.

Bilbo se apresuró a poner su mano al centro, el último en hacerlo fue Fili.

A

A

A

Chicos una súper disculpa por la tardanza pero mi vida ha sido un caos y he tenido mil ocupaciones.

En fin aquí esta el CAP,

Mis queridas estrellas blancas déjenme escucharlos!


	14. Chapter 14

-No puedes caminar, primero debes curarte- le dijo Aragorn a su mejor amigo.

Legolas sentía tanta ira y frustración dentro que se negó a levantar el rostro, en el sólo había furia y frustración y su amigo no se merecía una descortesía.

El torbellino de emociones que agitaban su corazón cual vela al viento le hacían incapaz de sentir incluso el dolor en su pierna. Había caído en un poso de angustia y perdida porque ella de nuevo no estaba a su lado, y había sido el, otra vez el...maldito fuere, maldita fuere su raza.

-Legolas, calma, tu aura esta cambiando, iremos a Rivendell, ahí nos instalaremos, explicaremos lo sucedido a Elrond y mañana en la noche verás a Tauriel de nuevo-

Legolas entonces levantó el rostro, sus ojos azules penetrando a Gandalf inquiriendo que no le mintiera.

Aragorn toco su hombro para darle serenidad, y emprendieron un camino silencioso, a pesar de su herida Legolas era ágil, porque tenía en mente volver a verla, y recuperarla.

Tras varias horas de camino y un silbido armónico de Gandalf llegaron algunos caballos salvajes, que fueron montados por ellos, y el traslado se volvió veloz y menos tortuoso para todos.

En Rivendell.

Legolas fue traslado a unos aposentos donde fue atendido de su herida y alimentado.

Arwen llevo a Fili y a Bilbo a las cocinas mientras Aragorn y Gandalf se trasladaron al despacho de Elrond y le contaron lo sucedido.

\- Yo jamás hubiese querido tan atroces resultados, nuestros reyes del bosque una vez más separados, y la maldad del anillo es ancestral y peligrosa...esto es diferente...Sauron en forma del anillo provocara en Kili cosas atroces, consumirá su alma, la corromperá.-

\- Eso es lo de menos en este punto, necesitamos rescatar a Tauriel- Dijo Aragorn.

\- Eso esta unido a matarlo y destruir el anillo antes de que pase a un portador más poderoso- le respondió Elrond.

\- Y como hacerlo, su hermano no lo permitirá...-

\- El a la larga comprenderá que Fili ya no será el mismo, ninguna criatura ha sido rescatada del poder del anillo-

Aragorn miro a su suegro sopesando el poder de sus palabras.

\- Bueno debo irme, arreglare una cita entre dos enamorados- les dijo Gandalf, partiendo con una media sonrisa en los labios, que no le llego hasta los ojos.

.

.

.

En una alcoba en lo más alto de Rivendell a través del marco de la ventana sin cristal, podía oírse el agua correr, desde cualquier punto de la habitación se alcanzaba a ver una de las cascadas del lugar, y las hermosas construcciones elficas de ese reino. Y a pesar de lo maravilloso del paisaje, nada en los ojos de Legolas reflejaba otra cosa que profunda tristeza.

No quiso probar alimentos y a penas reposaba sobre la cama totalmente erguido, en su mente sólo repasaba las cientos de formas en las que se podían asesinar enanos.

Gandalf subió las escaleras hacia el rey del bosque, sus pasos sonaban suaves y su túnica golpebaba contra su cuerpo de forma acompasada.

Llego y antes de entrar soltó un chiflido melodioso y corto, tras un breve instante llego un ave pequeña en color rojo sangre, que se posó en uno de sus largos dedos, Gandalf la observo con agrado y le susurro un mensaje para su especie.[ Una reina se oculta entre los tuyos, protegedla y guiarla hasta aquí.]

La ave se fue, cortando con sus finas y gráciles alas el viento.

Entro entonces el mago a ver al rey del bosque con mirada perdida y espíritu roto.

.

.

En el reino bajo la montaña.

.

Kili ya había llegado donde su tío, no respondió a nadie y se dirigió a sus aposentos, sus enanos de amistad y confianza lo atocigaron con preguntas sobre el paradero de su hermano Fili, pero el no respondió, no comió ni bebió nada, su mirada era distinta y se le percibía más fuerte que nunca, los rumores llegaron rápidamente a su tío, pero este no hizo caso por entrevistarse con su sobrino.

En sus aposentos de piedra, se abría una pequeñísima ventana, que apenas permitía la luz y el viento, Kili miro hacia ella con esperanza, y de pronto ahí se posó, el águila más bella que el hombre hubiese visto nunca. Su mirada era altanera y peligrosa, sus garras eran largas y el plumaje era precioso, y era suya, el sabía que era suya. Y algún día el águila hecha elfa también lo sería.

\- Ven aquí -

Ella levantó el vuelo y se posó sobre su brazo.

Se sentía estúpida y desdichada pero realmente no tenía opción alguna.

Vio brillar los ojos de Kili como hacia mucho no brillaban, su sonrisa se hizo amplia y le acaricio con los dedos.

\- Te amo Tauriel, lo sabes...por el amor, se hacen grandes cosas, terribles tal vez , pero grandes. Tu eres mía, siempre has sido mía, ahora lo he comprendido más que nunca.-

El águila emitió un sonido parecido a un silbido suave pero enérgico. En rebeldía.

\- Te quiero cada día a mi lado- volvió a decir el. - Seguramente estas cansada...he de ver por tu alimento, no tardare- y se levantó para irse, tras de sí cerró la enorme y pesada puerta de roble y acero. Atracandola por fuera.

El águila bajo la cabeza en frustración y pena, de pronto escucho un ligero sonido en la ventana, era una hermosa ave plumiroja, que le silvo, y por algún motivo ella entendió, el ave se fue y el águila la siguió.

.

.

.

Y la noche llego.

Legolas estaba en pie, sin armas, sin armadura o corona, con vestiduras de lino y seda, llenandose los pulmones del paisaje en el horizonte, buscando con desespero en la mirada.

La Paz de la noche se interrumpió por un silbido suave. Un águila se posó en el barandal de la ventana del rey del bosque, y lo miro directo a los ojos, Legolas la miro de vuelta y no pudo apartar la mirada porque los ojos de esa ave de caza eran idénticos a los ojos de su reina.

\- Eres preciosa, verdaderamente majestuosa, me recuerdas a mi reina-

Tras breves instantes, como la magia del anillo cuando desaparece a su portador, el águila desapareció, una Liz blanca la envolvió y en su lugar se encontraba ella.

Los dos se arrojaron a los brazos del otro, sus cuerpos chocaron casi con violencia, Legolas la abrazo como si no hubiera mañana y enterró su rostro en su cabello. Llenandose con su aroma y su presencia.

\- Tauriel, Tauriel, Ae athradon i hîr, tûr gwaith nîn beriatha hon/ Te pido no me sueltes, que tus manos sean mis redes y me aferres a ti.-

Tauriel se separó un poco y lo observo a los ojos mientras le acaricio el cabello.

\- Yo te amo Legolas, nunca, nunca, nunca dudes eso, pero no puedo quedarme, debes romper el hechizo. Debes liberarme, el es diferente...es fuerte, es decidido -

\- Yo lo haré, te prometo, te prometo que...-

\- Sólo hazlo, yo creo en ti, se que pronto estaremos juntos de nuevo, mi corazón se siente tan culpable, yo odio verte sufrir mi amor.-

\- Pero que dices? Tu no eres culpable de que este loco-

Tauriel bajo el rostro apenada, pero Legolas conocía ese rostro, esos ojos, el no permitiría que ella se derrotará.

El la beso, con dulzura y con dolor. - El amor, es un milagro, si piensas un momento, que te ama quien tu amas, si piensas sus ojos mirar y ver, antes para mi era un milagro tan común, del tipo que a diario podía encontrar y hacer burla entre los demás ...es un milagro tan común, me decía, que ya daba por hecho porque era tan normal, y ya vez un niño que a penas qpuede hablar, de pronto crecerá y amara...un volcán de emociones, que ni mil y un hechizos detendrá ...ES AMOR, mi opinión no es frágil, amar no es fácil ...de todos los milagros o tesoros que hay, pequeños, misteriosos o si enormes son...enamorarse ciertamente es el mejor, - se acercó y la acaricio - por verlo, sentirlo, si piensas...que te ama quien tu amas...si piensas sus ojos mirar y ver...si piensas que maravilloso puede ser...que...ese milagro tan común...me paso a mi...y eres tu -

.

.

.

Hola queridos! Que les ha parecido? Mucha inspiración de grandes obras.

LEGOLAS Y TAURIEL. MUCHAS GRACIAS!

AUGUUS DEMPSEY. ME ENCANTO TU REVIEW! Oh sólo será temporal! Si, Kili se ha dado a odiar. Te entiendo perfecto,

Aylu MUCHAS GRACIAS!

VANESSA MUCHAS GRACIAS!

MATSURI BRIEF, Lo lamento lose lose, pronto descubriremos quién es Kili en realidad.


	15. Chapter 15

Tauriel levantó el rostro, sus ojos se encontraron y se dijeron con las palabras del alma lo mucho que se amaban, lo que les dolía estar separados.

\- Todo estaba bien, Gandalf me ayudara a romper este maleficio,Nai hótuluvalve i meneltannar tirien/ debiste dejarme matarlo antes, debiste hacerlo.-

\- No tiene caso ya hablar del hubiera, ahora soy su prisionera, el ha cambiado, se ha vuelto...oscuro, nose cuales sean sus límites, es un Kili tan diferente, y a la vez, cuando me mira sus ojos están llenos del mismo anhelo-

Legolas la escuchaba en silencio pero apretó los puños.

\- Me tortura pensar que podría hacer el contigo, estas sola, a su merced, esta loco-

\- Cuando estoy con el soy un águila, lo único que puede hacer es tenerme cautiva, ya me ha hecho suficiente daño, no creo que se atreva a más, por favor intentemos resolver esto nosotros, no avises a nuestros hijos-

El la abrazo con fuerza, aspiro el aroma de su cabello, quiso atraparla con los brazos, tal vez el también había sido egoísta, es que con ella...el también quería convertir sus brazos en una jaula y no dejarla ir nunca...pero no funciona así, el amor no funciona así. Y la libero de su agarre.

\- Es tiempo, debo irme, estamos en el reino de Thorin-

Ella comenzó a retroceder, un halo de luz blanca la cubrió y el águila se posó en un árbol, le envió una última mirada a Legolas y partió el vuelo. El no pudo evitar que sus ojos se pusieran brillosos y casi acuosos debido a la tristeza, de nuevo había partido, de nuevo se había ido, y de nuevo había sido por culpa de el.

Tras un tiempo oportuno Aragorn entro a su alcoba, y lo tomo por el hombro, - Vamos, se fuerte, estoy contigo/ Tula Coanyanna, Yulme Yulda-

Legolas no levantó el rostro. - Esta con Thorin-

\- Con Thorin será, allá iremos-

Bilbo entro con una bandeja repleta de tazas y comida. Seguido de Gandalf, Arwen, y Elrond.

\- No podemos ir así, debemos usar las mismas armas que el, si nos ve cerca, huirá de nuevo-

\- Que propones padre?- pregunto Arwen

\- Magia, un disfraz-

\- De que podremos ir? De una familia de enanos, una familia herrante, que llega a vivir ahí -

\- No será nada fácil, -

\- Si llevamos suficiente oro para Thorin nos dejara quedarnos-

\- Bien, que así sea-

Bilbo era el más incómodo, no le agradaba ser transformado en enano, le escandalizaba, pero lo haría por sus amigos reales, y por la aventura.

\- Donde está el otro enano?- pregunto Legolas.

\- Fili se ha ido- dijo Arwen

\- Con el, tal vez le avisará que iremos, es un traidor, es su sangre, es como el- respondió Legolas.

\- No podemos saber eso, no debemos juzgarlo así - dijo Elrond.

Gandalf los reunió en círculo y les lanzo un hechizo, todos cerraron los ojos, al abrirlos eran una versión enana de ellos mismos, Arwen no pudo evitar reír, Aragorn la miro con ternura a pesar de ser enana estaba preciosa. El y Legolas seguían siendo igual de atractivos. Bilbo y Gandalf eran sumamente tiernos.

Elrond no se transformo, el se quedaría en Rivendell.

\- Y cual es el plan?- pregunto Bilbo

\- No lo has oído ya? Lo hemos dicho, emprendamos el camino ahora!- dijo Gandalf, y todos salieron.

Legolas se parecía ahora un poco a Fili, era un enano muy Rubio de ojos azules sumamente atractivo, pero el se dejo el anillo de matrimonio para evitar que otras chicas se le acercasen.

El camino hacia el reino bajo la montaña tomo un par de días, durante los cuales, ese inusual equipo se dedicó a planear una estrategia para romper el maleficio.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto Kili ya había vuelto, y se había encontrado con su águila al regresar a su habitación, eso lo complació. El había tardado porque había ido también por algunas armas, paso a la torre del mago enano Comelan y usando el anillo y si invisibilidad, le robó varios libros.

Cuando llego le pidió al ave que se le acercara, ella no lo hizo, pero tampoco podía irse.

Así que se acercó el. Acaricio su plumaje y aspiro su aroma.

\- Sabes que sigues siendo igual de bella?-

El ave no emitió ningún sonido. - Estas molesta eh?- la miro intensamente y trono sus dedos, al instante el águila se transformo y Tauriel apareció. Ella lo miro con resentimiento.

\- No quiero que me hagas reproches, tu no sabes lo que es amar así! Amar como yo te amo sin ser correspondido!-

Ella lo miro herida. Se sentó en el piso en la esquina de la habitación y volteó el rostro molesta.

\- Ya te acostumbrarás...y cambiarás. Yo se que lo harás, te traje comida, come..-

El palmeo las manos y las velas dentro de su alcoba se encendieron. Tauriel lo miro con miedo. Algo estaba mal con Kili, el se estaba volviendo además de oscuro, poderoso, era como si algo lo estuviera...algún mal le susurrará en el oído, como si alguien estuviera compartiendo su cuerpo y torciendo su alma. Sus ojos eran más oscuros, juraría que su voz tenía un eco cuando hablaba.

Pero comió, comió lo que el trajo porque tenía la esperanza de ver a Legolas de nuevo y para ello tendría que volar y ser fuerte, confía en el.

Al día siguiente Kili casi no había dormido, ella había descansado en la única cama de la enorme y fría habitación. Nadie osaba en molestarlo, involuntariamente su aura era tan oscura que los demás enanos no osaban acercarse, su tío pensaba que estaba deprimido de nuevo por la elfa y no tenía ánimo de consolarlo, Thorin siempre había sido egoísta y siempre lo sería. En el transcurso de la noche Kili había devorado varios tomos de magia oscura, sin embargo en su mirada no había rastro de cansancio, y lo que sea que estuviera tomando su alma el parecía no oponer ningún tipo de resistencia.

Conjuró un vestido para ella, era largo y suave, en un inmaculado blanco.

Cuando ella se lo puso, el le advirtió. - Es para que nadie te toque, para que no hagas nada indebido-

Tauriel se preguntó si el vestido estaba hechizado. Era obvio que si salía al bosque se ensuciaría, todo era cada vez más complicado mientras el se hacía más fuerte.

.

.

.

Hola estrellas blancas! Lamento mucho la demora, un beso enorme!


	16. Chapter 16

El viento en la tierra media azoto las hojas de los árboles cercanos a la montaña. La brisa rechiflo como si con ella llevara una melodía de dolor y misterio.

Llego una nueva familia de enanos al reino bajo la montaña, pagaron grandes gemas como impuesto para poder vivir ahí, dijeron ser errantes como todos los enanos lo eran antes de que el reino fuere tomado de nuevo, la historia encajaba y fue fácil de creer, a Thorin le convenció el argumento y tomo las gemas sin chistar. Ni siquiera les presto mucha atención.

Rentaron una casa grande y espaciosa. Legolas sin duda llamo la atención entre las enanas, esos ojos y ese cabello, pero el era reservado y triste. Además enseguida le notaban el anillo de casado, sin embargo al no ver a su esposa nunca con el comenzaron a correr los rumores de que era viudo. Como permanecía despierto la mayor parte de las noches dormía durante el día, no salía mucho de su habitación, ahí dentro, ensayaba con sus armas, lloraba, descansaba, comía y esperaba, esperaba que llegara el día.

Fili entro por fin a ver a Kili, le llevó varios días salir de su habitación y enfrentar a su hermano, lo amaba pero sabía que ya no era el mismo, y si antes le había parecido que sus sentimientos por Tauriel eran obsesivos, ahora sabía que estaba enloquecido, se ofrecio a ayudarlo y juntos planean derrocar a Thorin, en realidad Fili se sentia terrible por lo que su hermano hacia con Tauriel así que decidió ser un espía doble, penso en contactar a Gandalf para ayudarlo a salvar a Tauriel.

Cuando entro a la habitación casi se va de espaldas al ver a Tauriel. Pero sabe debe fingir compostura. Kili acepta la ayuda de su hermano, aunque realmente tampoco confía ciegamente en el. Sólo piensa utilizarlo hasta que le sea útil, le encomienda conseguir aliados para derrocar a su tío y cuidar a Tauriel, sabe que tiene que comenzar a hacer actos de presencia y política para derrocar a su tío. Fili accede, se convierte en la sombra de la elfa de noche y águila de día.

\- Cuida de ella, y déjame hacerme del trono, sólo así probarás tu lealtad a mi-

\- Somos hermanos, yo ayudare a que cumplas tu meta-

En los azules ojos de Fili había honestidad, y brillaban con esperanza y dolor, por lo que su hermano era y hacia.

Los días comenzaron a avanzar, el viento cada día era más intenso y escandaloso, los habitantes se refugiaban en sus ropas y viviendas, algo andaba mal, algo era diferente y todos lo sabían, aunque nadie ubicaba que era, el mal susurraba por las noches a los habitantes de ese reino con palabras silbantes en lenguaje oscuro antiguo. -Ash nazg thrakatulûk, agh burzum-ishi krimpatul.-

Fili se reporto con Gandalf por medio de un ave mensajera y le contó los planes de Kili. Gandalf le contó también de sus planes y sus disfraces. Sabía que corría un riesgo al confiar en el pero, no tenía otra alternativa. Debía confiar en que el enano Fili tenía un corazón diferente al de su hermano.

Por las noches Tauriel y Legolas podían verse brevemente en las afueras del reino, sobre el margen de este, sin duda el vestido estaba hechizado, cuando Legolas la toco, su piel se quemó de gravedad, Gandalf lo curo y le lanzo un contra hechizo a la prenda, sólo era eventual, de un par de horas. Los reyes del bosque lloraban al verse y tocarse. Prometiendose volver a estar juntos pronto. Susurrandose palabras de amor, haciéndose juramentos eternos.

.

.

.

A Rivendell llego Thranduil, su carruaje era de roble rústico, tenía dos jinetes y dos escoltas, entro a toda prisa, directo dirigiéndose al despacho de Elrond -Donde esta mi hijo?! El no está bien, puedo sentir su dolor-

Dos grandes reyes elficos, frente a frente en un asunto donde no estaban directamente involucrados pero si sus hijos,

Elrond Lo miro con precaución y le contó lo ocurrido.

.

.

.

Arwen se unio a la corte para ser espía. Convivía de cerca con las concubinas de Thorin, ella sólo era parte de la corte que veía los preparativos y decoración de las cámaras reales, escudos y detalles, y observaba a Fili y Kili a lo lejos siempre en el ala oeste del palacio, la zona que se había vuelto la más oscura, a menudo veía volar un águila sobre ellos. Y los observaba con añoranza, sabía que esa...era Tauriel. Antes había sentido pena por Legolas pero ahora creía que lo mejor era que el siguiese en su casa fuera del palacio, si el viera a Tauriel aún en su forma de águila juntó a Kili enloquecería.

.

.

.

.

En Rivendell.

\- Sar sindanóriello caita mornié i falmalinnar imbe met, ve tier telpe ar taurë laiqua  
Eruva ainan coan, ortanyë camnyar ar hísië/ El plan de los enanos falsos es romper el hechizo el día que Kili comience la rebelión contra su tío, Aragorn por su parte se había unido a la milicia, subió pronto de puesto y se hizo general. Gandalf y yo nos comunicamos casi a diario.-

\- Endorenna utúlien Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-metta!/ Están rodeados de enanos! Esa raza nos odia! Que no vez que están en peligro de muerte, Kili puede ser estúpido pero el anillo no, el anillo que todo lo ve...-

\- Ve la maldad, no lo demás. El mago esta haciendo bien su trabajo, confía, no podemos perder los estribos e ir a nosotros también en disfraz.-

\- Cuando yo pise ese reino no será con un disfraz será en mi papel y matare a Thorin y su linaje maldito.-

.  
Por su parte Bilbo y Gandalf subieron considerablemente de peso al adaptarse a la abundante dieta enana. - Lucen adorables- les decía cada día Arwen, besando sus frentes.  
\- De nuevo no aseaste la casa! - reprendió Bilbo a Gandalf, este lo miro ofendido.  
\- Yo creo soluciones mágicas para este problema! Me comunico con las aves, con Elrond, con Kili, con Tauriel ...no tengo tiempo para...tonterías!-  
-Yo me encargo de la comida! Necesitamos tener energías! Eres injusto Gandalf el gris!-  
\- Guarda silencio!-  
Fueron interrumpidos por Legolas.  
\- nu luini yassen tintilar i eleni ómaryo airetári-lírinen. No puedo más, debo ir y matarlo, no deseo esperar más.-

.

.

Antes que nada una disculpa por la tardanza pero mi vida ha estado loca, sin más que agregar responderé a sus reviews, los quiero.

legoriel . oh muchas gracias! Leerte me hizo sonreír, espero tu opinión de este CAP, saludos!  
Vanessa. Hola, si Legolas siempre leal y enamorado de su elfa, es súper tierno, Besos!  
sofia. Holi! Muchas gracias. Espero este chap sea de tu agrado, besos!  
Matsuri Brief. - Holi! Si que es difícil! Lo reconozco jaja y algo cómico, pero todos conservan su galanura. Besos!

LegolasyTauriel Holi! Muchas gracias! Besos! Besos! Abrazos!

AguusDempsey Holi! Sabes que me encantan tus reviews? Jajaja,tienes razón, todo un villano eh! Si, no está mal aunque personalmente los prefiero más altos, y Legolas...es Legolas, tiene algo que derrite, jajaja muchas gracias! Un beso enorme y saludos!


	17. Chapter 17

Hola chicos, un disculpa por tardar pero aquí está ya el chap. He de decirles que ha sido de mis favoritos! No puedo esperar para leer sus comentarios, saludos a todos!

.

.

.

Bilbo dio un salto de forma involuntaria, por su impresión ante las palabras del Rey del bosque.

Gandalf lo miro con preocupación. - Comprende que sólo lograrás precipitarlo todo y provocarnos la muerte, ten un poco de prudencia.-

Legolas cayo de cuclillas y se pasó las manos por el cabello y su rostro, era un claro gesto de su desesperación.

\- Yo no se que ocurre...nose que pasa entre esas paredes! Confió en ella pero no en el! Se lo que quiere, lo que piensa! Lo que desea! Me tortura saber que la tiene cerca y lo que su mente enferma y torcida imagina o máquilla, se ha vuelto un objeto del mal, merece morir si es una amenaza...pero nada de eso me importa realmente...si...soy un ser egoísta, así me criaron y no me arrepiento, nunca he tenido particular apego a la tristeza de los demás, a lo que ocurría fuera de mi bosque, y cambie por ella, he hecho tanto por ella, hasta que sin darme cuenta lo había dado todo...y se que el la ama, se que la ama con locura y que en cada uno de sus intentos enfermos esta dando todo también incluso su vida como yo...y deseo que muera, deseo que deje de existir y deje de cruzar se en mi camino, como se atreve! Como se atreve! Maldito enano! Me consumen los celos, la ira, la rabia, la preocupación, el dolor...tantos espíritus oscuros habitan en mi ahora! Me susurran cosas extrañas...la desesperación te hace cometer actos estúpidos, me arrepiento...no tuve visión...fui ingenuo...debí ser yo quien tomara el anillo de Gollum...-

\- Legolas! - lo interrumpió un muy preocupado Gandalf. - Calla! No eres, tu, es tu desesperación la que habla.-

Bilbo lo miraba con tristeza contenida.

\- Estoy enloqueciendo...lose, lose, y me entregaría a la locura pero no puedo hacerlo, no puedo darme ahora ese placer no puedo hasta que la recupere...ese es mi único aliento de vida.-

Gandalf estaba considerando seriamente lanzar un hechizo sobre Legolas para aturdirlo, y que descansara un poco en la inconsciencia, pero la puerta fue abierta de golpe por un muy agitado Fili.

Tras el entro una hermosa águila, Legolas levantó el rostro y le extendió el brazo, ella se posó sobre el rápidamente, el la observo como si no hubiera más nada en el mundo frente a el, se perdió en sus ojos y en su belleza.

\- Habrá un baile! Un baile real,mi tío Thorin busca Reina, quiere que sea de otro reino enano, como Moría, cree que eso lo hará más fuerte, aún es un secreto, si se enteran sus concubinas se hará un alboroto, ese día, mi hermano...mi hermano...- suspiro- Kili planea asesinarlo, y sentarse en el trono con Tauriel.-

Bilbo hizo una exclamación de asombro e indignación. -Vaya con tu familia! Siempre dije que los enanos estaban más locos que mis primos lejanos Caradura-

\- Calla! No necesitamos cotilleos ahora! - le reprendió Gandalf.

\- Legolas, creo que deben asistir, yo les ayudare a entrar y pasar desapercibidos, ahí...Ahí ustedes intentarán destruir el anillo, y liberar a mi hermano y a Tauriel.- le dijo Fili.

Legolas lo miro como si Fili fuera un asunto de mediana importancia y asintió con media sonrisa, por el momento sólo se deleitaba y enfocaba en el ave que sostenía.

Fili los miro y dijo - Debemos irnos, no debemos despertar sospechas. Ese día también llegara un ejército de Mordor, mi hermano a través de hechizos y magia negra los ha convocado, para tomar el reino por la fuerza si algo saliera mal...estén listos.-

Legolas lo miro con mala cara.

-Y que harás tu cuando ese día llegue?- le cuestiono el mago.

\- Yo me quedare con mi hermano hasta el final. Pero haré lo correcto.- dijo Fili con convicción.

Dicho esto, salió tan intempestivamente comp entro y Tauriel emprendió el vuelo, dejando a un ilusionado Legolas observando su partida y susurrando palabras elficas de amor al viento. Pasado eso, se levantó y volvió a subir a su habitación.

\- Voy a enloquecer! Debo llevar otro diario, nose que hay más! Si amor, o peligro o locura o magia!- Dijo Bilbo emocionado.

\- Anda...sino salimos vicios de esto, de nada te servirá...y en todo caso, cuando huyamos, no podrás llevarlo contigo, apenas y puedes moverte con esos kilos de más.-

En su habitación Legolas escuchan un poco los gritos de ambos y por primera vez en varios días se permitió sonreír...porque tenía esperanza.

.

.

.

.

En el ala oeste del reino bajo la montaña. La noche había llegado, y Fili llevo a la habitación de su hermano acompañado del águila.

Kili lo observo sin emoción pero su mirada se ilumino al verla a ella.

Hubo algo en la forma en que su hermano la miro que a Fili no le gusto, tal vez era que estaba pasando realmente ya mucho tiempo con Tauriel, aunque ella pues no era realmente ella porque no estaba en su forma, no hablaba obviamente, pero su presencia era fuerte y abrumadora, a veces en sueños recordaba cuando le había salvado la vida a su hermano, las sensaciones que sentía eran extrañas y desconocidas para el. Que podía ser ese sentimiento tan abrumador, satisfactorio y al mismo tiempo tormentoso.

\- Cierra la puerta- la voz de Kili lo saco de sus ideas.

Fili lo hizo.

\- No querido hermano contigo fuera de ella-

Fili no pudo evitar la sorpresa que se reflejo en sus ojos, y tras un destello blanco y puro el águila se transformó en Tauriel, inmaculada en ese vestido.

Fili miro a Tauriel con preocupación y diciéndole con la mirada que si algo pasaba gritara y el acudiría.

Tauriel lo comprendió y le dedicó una débil media sonrisa.

Fili sintió algo dentro de el, volcarse y volverse loco y Kili observo las reacciones de su hermano con molestia.

\- Largo!- Le grito Kili a Fili, quién se fue a regañadientes. Tauriel lo miro con desaprobación.

Kili fue entonces a sentarse en el sofá pequeño y lujoso que tenía frente a la chimenea de su habitación.

\- A veces me pregunto si eres consciente del efecto que tienes-

Tauriel se sentó en el sofá contiguo pero lo miro con comprender.

\- Esta enamorado...- Y comenzó a reírse como desesperado, pero en su risa no había alegría había algo que era perturbador.- mi hermano, el que nunca se ha encontrado interesado en nadie, lo ha hecho de quién no debe de quien jamás será suya ni de pensamiento...que irónico, pensé que en esta historia entre tu y yo, siempre el perdedor era yo, siempre en desventaja, tu siempre imposible...y hoy...¡Ya no lo eres! Estas aquí juntó a mi! Imposible para ellos! Nunca para mi! Ya jamás para mi!-

\- Yo no estoy aquí porque te ame! Tu! Tu! Me has obligado! En un acto vil y cruel! - Tauriel quería llorar pero su fuerza interior la alentaba a no hacerlo, a ser fuerte. - Amar...es algo que no conoces... Es algo bello y profundo que implica que aunque no estés con el ser amado su felicidad es la tuya, y tu...tu...bestia! Me arrebataste la mía al negarme a Legolas.-

\- Si sabes tanto del amor...entonces no te atrevas a quejarte! No te atrevas a odiarme! Amame! Amame! Porque cuando el venga a por ti, con lo único que se encontrará será con la muerte, déjalo que sea feliz...que viva al menos, porque si viene por ti, morirá, por mi mano o de quién sea, pero te juro que lo hará!-

\- Cállate!-

\- Es verdad, y cuando eso ocurra, tu me amaras. Serás tu quién vendrá a mi, serás mi reina y me darás un heredero, pasarás a mi tu gracia y no moriré nunca! -

Tauriel deseo en ese momento por primera vez en su vida, en transformarse y volar, volar y escapar, el la tomo por el brazo con fuerza y la obligo a sentarse.

\- Haz estado mucho tiempo muy cómoda creyendo que eres superior a mi, ...pues no lo eres...- Fili comenzó a retorcer su brazo mientras hablaba y aunque Tauriel no sentía tanto dolor, al estar acostumbrada a las peleas, no era dolor lo que el pretendía, el la estaba haciendo pequeña, disminuyo su estatura lo suficiente para estar un ápice más baja que el. El ahora la soltó con brusquedad.

\- Ya no me verás nunca hacia abajo, nunca más, nunca más, ahora comenzarás a comprender tu lugar, esta noche no te dejare volar, ni mañana, ni pasado, hasta que yo te lo diga, hast que comprendas el orden de las cosas.-


	18. Chapter 18

_Oh queridos elfos del bosque, dos disculpas, la primera por la tardanza, pero entre todas mis historias y mi trabajo me vuelvo loca, y la segunda por las faltas ortográficas, es que escribo en IPad y su texto predictivo me perjudica sin notarlo. _

_Los quiero! Espero me comprendan, _

_Mis comentarios del trailer del Hobbit y la batalla de los cinco ejércitos, pues bien, no no he leído el libro, pero ese trailer fue desconcertante! Obviamente algo le pasa a Kili, porque como que ella lo llora, aunque no se ve si esta herido o muerto, y ella, se ve que la lastiman nose quien más, si Thranduil o ese orco horrible, lo del orco se ve más violentó, Thranduil quiero pensar que porque se fue y se llevó a su hijo desobedeciéndolo, ambas escenas me dejaron sin aliento, Hey que injusto Peter Jackson! Alguien podría explicarme q onda con Galadriel y Gandalf? Y hay otra escena donde está a los pies de Elrond Llorando, ósea como? En las escenas de Kili con Thorin hay donde se les ve unidos, y también un rompimiento, eso me hizo identificarlo mucho con este fic, por los Valar que pasara! _

_Les comparto que estamos a máximo 3 chaps de terminar. (Oh Lloro) Sin más que decir, aquí el capítulo._

_._

_._

_._

LEGOLAS Y TAURIEL

Capítulo 18.

Fili entro empujando la puerta con la fuerza de todo su cuerpo, escucho los gritos y no pudo mantenerse al margen, no sabía que sentía por ella, pero era algo grande y poderoso que hacia De pronto que su hermano le fuera desagradable.

\- Que pasa?! Oh! Suéltala! Estas loco! Que le has hecho!?-

\- Justicia, eso he hecho...-

Fili se acercó a Tauriel y le pregunto si estaba bien, era extraño verla más pequeña que el, la hacia ver, tan frágil. La furia lo invadió.

\- Que te ocurre hermano! Devuélvela a su forma! Ya le has hecho suficiente daño!-

Kili lo vio con ira. Pero Fili no se amedrento, - Hazlo o no te ayudare en tu plan!-

-Pero no podrá volar! Se quedara aquí! Aquí siempre hasta el dia que se siente a mi lado en el trono.

-Te desconozco hermano-

-No me hagas reir. – Se aproximo a tauriel y le susurro palabras en idioma oscuro _Dranosh Gar'mak Gol'Kosh Grombolar_, ella volvió a su forma natural. Y lo miro con reproche y odio.

-Jamás, jamás sere de ti!-

Kili rio con eco profundo y le replico. –Si, si lo seras. Ahora Largo! Tengo mucho que hacer mi futura reina-

Fili se llevo a Tauriel a la habitación contigua que era la suya, en lo que la furia de su hermano disminuía. Era mas iluminada y acogedora que su hermana, se respiraba cierta calidez y alegría. Cuando entraron y el cerro la puerta, sintió que la presencia de ella iluminaba su habitación como nadie nunca lo había hecho, ni el candelabro o antorcha más abrasadora. Le tomo una mano –Te juro por mi vida Tauriel que yo jamás, permitiré que el vuelva a dañarte, voy a ayúdarte, todo terminara el dia del baile.-

Tauriel lo miro conmovida y asintió. Se sento a la orilla de su ventana y comenzaron una charla similar a aquella primer ocasión en que converso con su hermano acerca de las hermosas memorias.

-A veces me pregunto…porque Kili se ha convertido en lo que es…no se puede ser tan malo, me oprime el alma pensarq eu sea mi culpa, una obsesión demente.-

-No es tu culpa, no se puede escoger a quien amar…también he pensado, que el podría hacerte cosas peores con el poder que tiene ahora, estas…prácticamente a su merced. No me malinterpretes esto sigue siendo horrible…-

-Lo se, tienes razón, yo también lo he pnesado en mis noches de angustia.-

-Pero creo que al final la respuesta está en lo mucho que te ama, el está usando todos los medios a su alcance para retenerte, no es honorable y no le importa pero aun asi no ha cruzado el limite maligno.-

Tauriel solo lo observo con desconcierto.

-Ahora descansa, temo de que cada minuto estos sentimientos se hacen más grandes y el castillo o los reinos enanos o elficos ya no serán suficientes para contener estas tormentas de amor y odio.-

Tauriel suspiro y se recostó, el la arropo. –Fili, yo te entiendo, se que temes por tu hermano.-

Fili le sonrio y apago las velas, -Y por mi mismo- Pensó el joven príncipe enano.

.

.

.

Legolas despertó en medio de la noche, no podía dormir, algo/alguien lo inquietaba…ella, algo le ocurria, se puso de pie y fue a con Gandalf, toco sin modestia. Gandalf abrió la puerta con un enorme camisón gris.-Que ocurre?-

-Algo esta mal, algo esta mal…-

Gandalf apuro el paso, y fueron hacia su patio, ahí mediante susurros al viento el mago llamo a un ave y le pidió verificar a la Reina.

El ave era pequeña y oscura, tenía los ojos brillantes y un largo pico. Legolas y Gandalf esperaron e pie un largo tiempo.

El ave regreso y canto a Gandalf, no era un canto feliz. Después se fue.

-Pues si, la ha hechizado de nuevo, ella no podrá transformarse otra vez…no volverás a verla hasta ese día-

Legolas dio un grito a todo pulmón de frustración, ajeno e impropio de el, pero inevitable. El eco de alguna manera mágica hizo eco en Tauriel quien lloro de forma silenciosa. Y también en el oscuro Kili, quien sonrió abiertamente.

Fili dormia sobre una silla, entre Tauriel y la puerta. Y soño, soño, que ella se aproximaba a el y lo tomaba de las manos, el le sonreía emocionado, el brillo en sus ojos se reflejaba como la luz de la luna sobre el lago de Rivenell, la paz que sintió su alma y regocijo, jamas la había experimentado antes, y valia la pena morir por ello, de pronto ella se dio la vuelta y su vestido era negro, tomo las manos de su hermano y se sento en un trono negro, y todo se volvió oscuridad.

Fili se despertó entonces sobresaltado, frente a el estaba su hermano, a centímetros de Tauriel observándola dormir como si fuera lo más preciado en el mundo. Fili pretendió dormir de nuevo, y entrecerró los ojos para seguir observando.

Kili le hablaba a Tauriel con palabras de amor. Le acariciaba el alma con la voz.

_Si pretendemos que nada pasa entre tú y yo, estar fingiendo  
es culpa de los dos, en silencio grito al miedo que se despida  
y entre el sol quiero el valor para que hoy te diga quien soy yo  
No puedo más, no puedo callarme si yo te amo para siempre así será_

_Y si tú me quisieras bajaría el cielo al suelo para ti, si tú me quisieras_  
_y me permitieras hacerte más feliz, me estoy muriendo por tenerte aquí_  
_para mi, para vivir la vida para ti y llenar la mía ven a mí y aunque quizá_  
_tu pienses que es un poco arriesgado quiero decirte que también yo estoy_  
_temblando y tengo miedo que todo sea en vano al menos yo te pido que_  
_hay que intentarlo, me estoy muriendo por tenerte aquí para mí, para_  
_vivir la vida para ti y llenar la mía, ven a mí._

_Si me detienes te digo desde hoy que aunque lo intentes_  
_no lo decido yo, entre tanta tanta gente ya apareciste al corazón_  
_y qué hago yo, se enamoró, no puedo decirle no. No puedo más_  
_no puedo callarme si yo te amo, para siempre así será_

De pronto su voz se interrumpio de forma brusca, como si el anillo lo hubiera callado de golpe, Gandalf le había advertido a Fili que su hermano pronto desarrollaría una doble personalidad. Volteo a ver a Kili y sus ojos eran negros como el vacio y brillaban con peligrosidad en la penumbra.

Y Fili sintió miedo de su hermano, porque sintió que esa criatura que lo observaba a través de sus ojos, no era el.

Kili entonces sonrio torcidamente y se levanto, se acerco a Fili y le dijo con voz ronca. –Yo se que tu también la amas…pero que _Gar'mak/Maldito-_

Fili se quedo helado en su sitio. Y se acerco a Tauriel para verla dormir en un trance profundo, suspiro, por lo menos ella no había visto la perturbadora escena. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que el mañana llegara, y asi cada dia hasta dentro de 4 dias, el dia en que todo terminaría.

.

.

.

Legolas, entonces salio a caminar a las calles del reino de Thorin y se ubico en el paraje mas alejado y solitario. El sabia que su reina lo amaba y que ellos al gual que todos los elfos, estaban sincronizados por el amor, en su alma, en lo profundo de su corazón, esperaba que ella escuchara su lamento, y la verdad de su esencia…

_Se hace eterno el tiempo pensando en ti  
Siempre te extraño y entre  
mis brazos te quiero sentir_

_Constantemente mía, mía…_  
_Cierro los ojos y aquí estás_  
_Enmedio de mis lagrimas_  
_&amp; en todo lo demás_

_Constantemente mía, mía…_  
_Te escucho entre cualquier lugar_  
_Abarcas cada palpitar de mi soledad…_  
_Constantemente mía, mía_  
_Constantemente mía, mía_

_Besándote, noche tras noche amándote_  
_Hablo con tu rostro en la obscuridad_  
_&amp; en un momento mi_  
_sentimientos vuelven a brotar_

_Constantemente mía, mía_  
_Cierro los ojos y aquí estás_  
_Enmedio de mis lagrimas_  
_&amp; en todo lo demás_  
_Constantemente mía…_

_Cuando llueve y hace frío_  
_Estás conmigo a mi alrededor…_  
_Cuando duermo sueño tu calor_

_Constantemente mía, mía_  
_Cierro los ojos y aqui estás_  
_Enmedio de mis lagrimas_  
_&amp; en todo lo demás_

_Constantemente mía, mía_  
_Te escucho entre cualquier lugar_  
_Abarcas cada palpitar_  
_De mi soledad…_

Y aun en su prisión, la reina escucho en su corazón las lagrimas y desesperación de Legolas…y deseo poer fundirse con la noche y el viento para ir a su encuentro.

\- Hmathon ne ned ´wilith/ Solo espera un poco mas…-

.

.

.

**NA: Las palabras de Kili a Tauriel son de la canción de Lu, Si me quisieras. El lamento de Legolas es de IL VOLO se llama Constantemente mia. Gracias: Legolasytauriel, Aylu, AguusDempsey*, Vanessa, Caro Uchiha* y Tauriel9874.**


	19. Chapter 19

Finalmente el día del baile llego, en los amplios y fríos corredores se colocaron pilares para sostener enormes antorchas de fuego, reflejaban el oro y la opulencia del reino era un escenario espectacular, invitador y peligroso.

Los enanos lucian sus mejores galas, a pesar de mucho esforzarse algunos seguian luciendo bastante ordinarios, grandes y espesas barbas, peinados trenzados extravagantes, los vestidos de las enanas eran de telas satinadas con corses ajustados, llegaban hasta el piso y de los cuellos de sus portadoras lucian collares que a la vista deslumbraban por su excentricidad y lujo, aretes tan grandes como sus gemas en bruto.

Thorin portaba con el una armadura de oro, parecia hecha para lucirse y no para la batalla, en sus ojos se veia el hambre por crecer, por triunfar y gobernar, el hambre de todos los reyes etiquetada como ambicion, ...pero en los enanos, era una peligrosa enfermedad disfrazada de deseo. -Hoy encontrare a mi reina, y los limites de nuestro poder seran indefinibles.-

Por su parte Fili tambien se coloco una armadura como traje de gala, era mas modesta que la de su tio, pero seguia siendo bella y llamativa. Sus rubios cabellos, se fundian con el oro en su pecho difuminandose en una vision de esplendor. Estaba nervioso, sabia lo que ocurriria ese dia.

Gangalf, Bilbo, Aragorn, Arwen y Legolas partieron hacia el castillo, todos en su forma enana fueron disimulados facilmente, Gandalf hechizo piedras del bosque disfrazándolas de gemas para que Arwen luciera, su vestido era blanco como el alba, su cabello negro engalanaba sus facciones, si, la hija de Rivendell seria siempre preciosa. Y caminaba de la mano de su esposo, quien llevaba armadura, modesta pero poderosa, Aragorn mantenía el ceño fruncido pues sabia que su mejor amigo se jugaba la vida esa noche, sus avances en la guardia y todos los esfuerzos esperaban rindieran fruto ese día.

Gandalf y Bilbo iban al frente, Legolas mantenía una distancia prudente, pensativo, el no llevaba armadura, portaba una túnica verde esmeralda y botas de cuero negro altas sobre sus pantalones de lino finísimo, una banda cubría su pecho como varas entretejidas, eran su arco y flechas hechizadas por Gandalf dentro de su ropa.

-Te buscas una enana con quien bailar, se social, distrae- Le dijo Gandalf a Bilbo.

-Yo soy perfectamente social, eres tu el extraño...encontrare pareja antes que tu...En la comarca, mi familia es popular por nuestras habilidades sociales-

-Si, como sea -

Las puertas del reino estaban abiertas y ellos entraron atrás de muchos muchos invitados que desfilaban, había enanos de moria, varios con armadura. Entraron pronto al gran salón, habia humanos del pueblo de los pescadores, tocado una melodía suave y elegante, a ritmo de arpas y violines, varias parejas ya bailaban. Legolas levanto la vista, el trono estaba vacio...

En la habitación de Kili, Tauriel portaba ahora un vestido verde hierba, sus terminados eran de hilos de oro, y en cada oido, llevaba una enorme esmeralda. -Tu seras mi reina del bosque...esta noche se hará realidad, la vida que siempre soñe, hoy encontrare mi destino a tu lado.-

Tauriel lo miro de arriba a abajo, reconociéndolo de nuevo, su cabello y barba mas crecidos y oscuros, sus penetrantes ojos. -Aníron i e broniatha ar i periatham natha methed ned amar hen. tolo dan na ngalad Kili/ Por favor, por ultima vez...estamos a tiempo...recapacita...vuelve a la luz Kili.-

Kili suspiro con pesar, como si dejara escapar de el mucha agonia. Tomo su mano y la jalo hacia el con brusquedad -Hoy haré, lo que no había atrevido, pero es necesario...- Comenzó a pronunciar palabras en khuzdul: - Baruk Khazâd! burkbizar- Y Tauriel se sintio caer en un enorme poso de luz, su voluntad ya no era su voluntad, era de el. La gravedad había fallado y sentia sus pies ya no unidos a la tierra, era una marioneta. De las sombras emergió una mujer, humilde y temerosa, una pobre del pueblo de pescadores, Kili a continuación la hechizo y enseguida Tauriel vio frente a ella a su reflejo de carne. Su reflejo vivo.

Kili la miro aun sin soltar su mano, -Mi amor por ti se pudrió en anhelo, se seco como pastura en tierra ardiendo lista para encenderse ante cualquier provocación, se hizo tortuoso y suplicante en mi sangre, en mi vida, ante mis ojos. No, no puedo contemplarte junto a el, no, no pudo resignarme ni lo haré, daré batalla y ganare. Y cuando no quede mas nada, y esta tierra, mi tierra sea cubierta por una luna roja bañada por sangre y muerte te tendré a ti, y todo habrá valido la pena.-

Tauriel comenzó a derramar lagrimas silenciosas y pesadas. Sus ojos la traicionaban porque ella no quería llorar, ya no mas.

Kili tomo la mano de la Usurpadora de Tauriel y miro a la real diciendole: -Nulukkhizdîn "Nhrond Legolas/ Ella es para Legolas.-

.

.

.

.

_Queridos Todos, disculpen pero estas temporadas decembrinas seran de intensos mini chaps en mis historias, por las muchas que son y por no abandonar ninguna, espero su comprension, pero nose que me pasa! Me lleno de trabajo! Incluso me he apuntado para un reto Navideño de Tolkien, en el siguiente chap les dare el nombre para que lo visiteis!_

_Respuesta a Reviews:_

_Querida Endoriel, agradezco tu review y me siento halagada. Te comento que Thranduil es de mis personajes favoritos soy una villain lover, y como tal su rol en esta historia es determinante para que los hechos desencadenen en lo que han desencadenado, sere mas gentil con el en un futuro. Lo prometo. Muchos Saludos!_

_Querido Legoriel, un volumen 3...un volumen 3, te confieso que no lo habia considerado...la idea es tentadora, creo que eso dependera de mis lectores y la inspiracion disponible, yo siempre estoy abierta a opiniones y fueron mis lectores quienes decidieron un segundo volumen, si me piden un tercero os dare gusto._

_Caro Uchilha, muchas gracias x tu lindo review! Besos!_

_Vanessa, muy pronto el final cada vez falta menos, yo tambien espero con ansias la peli, besos._

_Sofia: Oh muchas gracias! Me has dado esperanza._

_AguusDempsey: Siiiiiii, yo se, yo tambien sufro con Legolas, le amo! Me encantaria ver ese video que comentais con todos los trailers, ojala y puedas enviarme el link, te quiero! Besos!_

_Legolas y tauriel: Oh te agradezco muchisimo! Ese Peter Jackson es un tremendo, no se sabe bien a bien que esperar de el! Solo nos queda esperar, y que la espera mata pero bueno...gracias al cielo existe FanFiction. Besos!_


	20. Chapter 20

_Esperare... a que sientas lo mismo que yo,_

_a que a la luna la mires del mismo color._

_Esperare..._

_a que en mis brazos encuentres calor._

_Esperare_

_a que yayas por donde yo voy,_

_a que tu alma me des como yo te la doy._

_Esperare_

_que las manos me quieras tomar,_

_que en tu recuerdo me quieras por siempre_

_llevar que mi presencia sea el mundo que quieras sentir,_

_que un dia no puedas sin mi amor vivir._

_Esperaré_

_a que sientas nostalgía por mi,_

_a que me pidas que no me separé de ti._

_Tal vez jamás seas tu de mi_

_mas yo mi amor esperaré._

**Legolas y Tauriel Volumen 2.**

**Final Chapter.**

De una gruesa y larga escalinata descendió Tauriel, aunque su silueta se vislumbraba poco clara, Legolas casi salto sobre sus pies, portaba un hermoso vestido negro, adornado con un cuello de esmeraldas.

Legolas se aproximo a ella con la velocidad que solo el y ella tenian , le sonrió, ella le sonrió de vuelta, tomo su mano y la llevo a la pista, una nueva pieza comenzó y en el centro del castillo de Thorin, aristócratas bailaban.

Gandalf y Arwen contemplaron la escena con horror disimulado, el mago y la elfa sabían que esa que lucia como ella no era en realidad la reina del bosque.

.

.

.

Sola en su habitación, contemplando la luz que irradiaba la luna, sujetando con puños las mantas que adornaban el grueso sillón sobre el que yacía, estaba Tauriel. Esperando, esperando que la puerta de su prisión, esa recamara en el que la había encerrado de nuevo fuera abierta por Legolas.

Kili ya habia salido de su habitacion, la había dejado ahí, a la espera de que todo pronto terminar,cerró los ojos recordando lo que ocurrió antes de cerrar la puerta con llave...

Camino nacia ella extendiendo una suplica, indigna de el pero que su alma exijia...Un beso, un beso de amor...no me importa suplicarte,  
-Es por tu súplica que lo haré, no será un beso de amor, ni de pasión, ni ternura, es la compasión la que guía mi corazón, tu lo sabes verdad? Siempre los has sabido, y yo de ti, quiero, una promesa...Vas a dejarme ir-  
\- Si, voy a dejarte ir.- dijo él en un susurro mortal.

Ella se inclinó, tomo la barbilla áspera entre sus manos suaves y lo beso, fue un beso fugaz y casto, tan rápido que Kili no estaba seguro de si había sido un sueño tan dulce como cruel.

Volvió a abrir los parpados, camino a paso seguro con Fili flanqueandolo, toco y entro a los aposentos del rey Thorin, le habian convocado a una reunion urgente, -Viene un ejercito de orcos- Un emisario enano llego a advertir.

-Solicito audiencia privada con mi Tio, tengo el arma que ganara esta y todas las batallas.- Y Kili acaricio el anillo de Sauron en su indice al decir aquello, Escudo de Roble reconocio la joya enseguida, enmudeció al verla e indico a sus generales que salieran de sus aposentos, entre esos generales estaba el enano de hechizo Aragorn. La mirada de Throin sobre su sobrinos se oscureció de ira y envidia, el anillo y Kili no eran estupidos, la tentación era fuerte para escudo de Roble, esa joya...se vería mucho mejor en el índice del Rey y no de un príncipe en segunda línea de linaje.

Aragorn salió a paso veloz disimulado y se encontró en el camino a Bilbo quien charlaba amenamente con otro enano. - Donde esta Legolas? Donde esta Gandalf?! -

Bilbo lo miro con alarma, se disculpó con el otro enano y salieron a paso presuroso al salón en pleno.

Llegaron donde Gandalf y Arwen, Aragórn siguió la mirada perturbada de su esposa y se encontró con la escena que el penso terminaria con los conflictos. - Bien, ya están juntos, debemos irnos, los orcos vienen y...Kili y Thorin se disputarán el anillo. No podemos solo nosotros con dos ejércitos-

\- Ella no es Tauriel, es...una, no es ella-

Bilbo observo a la reina. - Pero...pero, luce como ella, el Rey Legolas se daría cuenta-

Con la mirada puesta en la pareja aparentemente en reencuentro observaron como detuvo su baile súbitamente, lo que Bilbo Jamas creyo observar con sus ojos lo dejo de piedra cual troll expuesto al sol, Legolas detuvo el baile y soltó a Tauriel de forma nada amorosa, la reina lo miro dolida e intento coger su mano de nuevo, pero Legolas la retiro de su alcance, la tomo bruscamente del brazo y la condujo donde Gandalf. Al llegar frente al mago prácticamente se la arrojó encima.

\- Estas armando una escena- Le reprocho Aragorn.

\- Que te diga quien es y donde esta ella!-

.

.

.

Kili sonrió de forma perversa a su tío. Fili dio pasos hacia atrás y atranco la puerta por dentro, su corazón latia desbocado. Thorin comprendió entonces de que iban las cosas en realidad con sus dos sobrinos y se maldijo por haberlos subestimado.

\- Tu breve reinado ha terminado, yo gobernaré con ayuda del anillo, nuestro reino será el mas grande y poderoso como siempre debió ser-

Fili se aferró a la puerta, y contuvo el aliento, no podía ser, su hermano haria prisionero a su tío, y después lo mandaría de nuevo al exilio, eso seria todo, el no, el nunca, sería capaz de...

Thorin tomo aire -Es que yo siempre los imaginé a mi lado, flanqueandome, protegiendome en este camino hacia la gloria...y no ha así, me escoltarán a la muerte... Vaya! Pero yo se la verdad! Se! Que No ha sido azar, ni ha sido el destino, no fue la enfermedad, ni la ambición, ni siquiera fue la magnífica gema de Sauron...fue una mujer. Eso nunca lo olvidare! Me mirarás a los ojos al matarme y yo, y nuestros ancestros que son los tuyos no olvidarán jamás que ha sido por una mujer! Esa que no es de nuestra raza y escondes en tus aposentos! Cuando mueras y te encuentres con la verdad y voltees a nuestro pueblo para gorbernarlo, cuéntales! que has asesinado a tu propia sangre y estas maldito!- Kili se apresuró, tomo el hacha, y cortó su cabeza.

Fili observó la cabeza de Thorin caer al suelo con un golpe seco y la estupefacción lo invadió. Kili nisiquiera lo miro, salió de la habitación haciéndolo a un lado, y fue a donde sus aposentos - Ahora tomare el trono, ella será mi reina y el ejército me ayudará a deshacerme de los traidores que osen oponerse...-

Sin embargo cuando llego, la puerta estaba abierta y Tauriel no estaba ahí.

Kili gritó, a todo pulmón y con todas sus fuerzas.

Por la escalinata hacia la salida oculta corrían Legolas, Tauriel, Bilbo, Gandalf, Arwen y Aragorn, en su forma real y a toda prisa, habían obligado a la impostora a hablar y lo había hecho, Legolas rescató a Tauriel, después de un largo beso y un abrazo en el que se fundieron en entrega breve, ahora huían. El grito de Kili retumbaba por los muros como el lamento de un espectro.

Pasos se escucharon tras ellos, muy pronto, muy rápidos, los enanos no solían ser tan ágiles.

\- El anillo otorga a su portador ciertas habilidades sobrenaturales, sutiles pero importantes...- explicó Gandalf.

De enfrente de ellos, les fue cerrado el paso por la primera oleada de ejército orco que ingresaba.

Un cuerno se escucho a la proximidad, pasos que marchaban, pasos de guerreros elficos, habían llegado Thranduil y Elrond con su caballería Respectiva.

Fueron pocos los orcos que lograron ingresar y despachados fácilmente por Aragorn y Legolas quien gasto en ello todas sus flechas con excepción de una sola. Tauriel no tenía dagas, y observaba un poco atras hasta que fue tomada del brazo con brusquedad. Por el, por Kili.

Legolas lo miro, con hielo en los ojos que Tauriel jamás le había visto, su postura era rígida y silenciosa, estaba listo para matar, lo sentía y sabía que lo disfrutaría. El iris azul que reflejaba la tormenta gélida de su alma lo observaba gritándole que lo mataría, que lo odiaba, que había venido por lo que era suyo y le había sido robado.

Kili levantó su hacha y se fue contra el, Legolas lo evadió con facilidad, saco dos cuchillas de su espalda y lo ataco con ellas, Kili se defendió con brusquedad a hachazos, empujando las armas del elfo, gritando entre cada golpe, un grito de guerra que develaba un - No te dejare, no te la llevaras de mi lado- Legolas entonces arremetió contra el con más fuerza. Lo empujo con el pie en una patada, tomo su arco y desenfundo la última flecha, la lanzo y Kili la partió en el aire.

El enano vio su oportunidad y salto sobre el elfo con el hacha en mano seguro de su victoria, Legolas maniobro en segundos y enterró una larga daga en su pecho. Rápido, fuerte, sin remordimiento alguno.

Empujo al herido sobre las escalinatas de piedra y se giró, vio a la Tauriel y la tomo entre sus brazos, la cargo como el tesoro más valioso jamás encontrado y la beso con todo el amor, la victoria y las emociones que algunas vez contuvo.

Fili se acercó a el, mientras los elfos, el mago y el Hobbit huían con ella...

Se acercó a su hermano y le dijo: -Aún recuerdo las tardes en las tabernas, las noches de borracheras, las cenas abundantes, las risas que resonaban contra los muros...aún lo recuerdo hermano y deseo con toda el alma que te salves.-

Kili lo mira, no como el anillo, no con su obsesión, no con su otro yo, como su hermano, el Kili real, derrama una lágrima porque sabe que no se salvará, que no volvería a ser el mismo de hacerlo y que nada sería como antes, toma la empuñadura de la espada clavada en su pecho y la entierra más profundamente. Tras un brevísimo gemido de dolor. Muere.

.

.

.

Chicos ha terminado! Que les ha perecido?

**N.A: 1. La cancion del principio es del maestro Armando Manzanero.**

**2\. Si habra Volumen 3 de esta gran Historia, a petición de todos ustedes, gracias! Sus sugerencias ya están siendo muy tomadas en cuenta.**

**3\. Les recomiendo mi **one shoot Navideño Legolas/Tauriel: **Mas Amaneceres. Resultado de un reto. Denle una pasada les encantara, para que no nos extrañemos en navidad.**

**4\. No he visto la Peli, vida loca, iré mañana, no me espoileen, les prometo que subiré epilogo y comentaremos a nuestras anchas!-**

**Les adoro. Espero que lo pasen increible esta Navidad! Que la vida les llene de Bendiciones, cenen riquisimo y les obsequien mucho.**


	21. Chapter 21

_Epílogo._

La noche daba cobijo a los amantes que escapaban de la mano, parte de un grupo inusual de amigos que los acompañaban, Los elfos corrían como si sus pies no tocaran siquiera el piso, sus ropas eran acariciadas al vuelo como besadas por el viento en susurros de ánimo, correr debían, pues del reino bajo la montaña aun se escuchaban gritos, gritos de perdida, gritos de muerte, gritos de batalla y de dolor.

Elrond y Thranduil se habían quedado, Fili también, pronto se encontrarían todos en Rivendell con excepción del enano, mucho habría que contar y explicar, tantos susurros en la noche, esa fatídica y afortunada noche.

Estaban llegando a un barranco, todos lo sabían, era parte del loco plan del mago gris, aves gigantes los recogerían y volarían a su destino, perdiéndose entre nubes negras para no ser vistos por las sombras del anillo malvado, por el rencor, la venganza y los recientes muertos.

Legolas salto con ímpetu llevando a su tesoro sujeto de la mano, una vez sobre el ave, pegó su cuerpo al de Tauriel buscando no solo protegerla sino el contacto durante tanto tiempo negado. La abrazo, respiro el aroma que despedía su piel y su cabello y contra el pego su rostro suspirando.

Ella giro su rostro, levanto uno de sus brazos y acaricio desde la palma pálida hasta el hombro del príncipe con lentitud, enamorándolo, amándolo, entregándole con la mirada y esa caricia el mañana anhelado por el, el mañana que llevaba consigo la certeza de que estarían juntos. Legolas cerró los párpados ante el contacto, dejando ir la ola de sentimientos que lo embargaban suspirando en entrega, unieron sus frentes y se besaron, frente a ellos, el horizonte se abría, mostrando los incipientes rayos del amanecer que pronto llegaría.

.

.

.

...

Nota de la autora.- Gracias especiales a todos mis reviewers, a los lectores silenciosos pero devotos, a los follows y los favs, les agradezco con el alma y de corazón. Como última flor a la historia que aún se cuenta sola para quienes deseen hacerse de ella con la lectura, déjenme saber siempre su opinión por favor, esta me alimenta y reconforta.

Un beso, suya siempre. Denileprincess.

.

.

.

.

OK, LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA - ESPOILERS DE LA PELI EL HOBITT 3 NO LEER MAS

.

ESTÁIS AVISADOS

.

BASTA, NO LEER MAS SI AUN NO LA HAN VISTO,

.

EL SIGUIENTE COMENTARIO SOLO ES PARA QUIENES YA LO HICIERON Y GUSTEN SE COMPARTIR CONMIGO SUS OPINIONES

.

LAST CHANCE.

.

Ha sido mi peli favorita, tal vez porque hubo mucho amoooor y del personaje mas guapo, -Legolas-, correspondido o no, invento o no de Jackson, era amor, me encanto como defendió siempre si sentir ante Thranduil, como llega en el momento justo de la declaración de Kili y le dice - Deja al enano- o algo así...

. No me gusto el final de mi pareja favorita por obvias razones...lo siento como...muy inconcluso...me rompió el corazón que Legolas ...aaaarsgh, ya sabéis...Por otro lado, el papel de Thranduil en la historia me pareció muy romántico también, digo, todas las criaturas proyectamos el amor de formas distintas, Thranduil amaba a su hijo tanto que no lo concebía con una plebeya -Hay muchos padres que aman así- Esta mal, es cierto, pero es una forma incorrecta de amar, en el fondo creo que Legolas sabia que Thranduil fue el punto de quiebre de lo que nunca pudo tener con Tauriel y por ello su intenso conflicto con el que termino en la separacion dolorosa y definitiva pues en mi opinión como padre no hay nada peor que tu hijo te abandone por siempre, amo Thranduil también cuando perdono, cuando se resigno y se acerco a ella al final, el perdon tambien es amor, y Legolas a pesar de todo y todos lucho, en mi corazon siempre me imagine que el la amaria asi... creo tambien que Thranduil queria esas joyas porque pertenecían a su esposa y eso se me hizo super romántico, y si es tan frio es por el dolor que aun siente por su perdida, puro amor! círculos intensos de amor, odio, tensión y deseo por personas, criaturas, poder u objetos que se anhelan y no se poseen, me fascino.

Ustedes que opinan? Sus escenas favoritas y las odiadas?


End file.
